


My Alien Boyfriend

by GemabearMonsta



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Engagement, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemabearMonsta/pseuds/GemabearMonsta
Summary: Batman and Superman are secretly dating.In which Clark Kent is a young, youthful 27-year old man and a reporter for the Daily Planet and Bruce Wayne is a 34-year old playboy billionaire that has fallen in love with his alien boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aight ya'll lmao this my first fic of Batman and Superman lmao these my boys and I knew that I had to JUST write them to make things just right.  
> A few things! I will not be including everyone listed below for reasons inside of the fanfiction:  
> Catwoman: She literally is just a romantic plotline that takes Batman out of character just to be a sexual plot twist in his story that make no fucking sense.  
> Talia al Ghul: How she gon grow Damian Wayne in an artificial womb and get Bruce Wayne's DNA when Bruce's suit literally is made to keep all of his DNA inside and prevents such things as this?  
> Damian Wayne: Like he is stubborn and rude as fuck. His entire assassin story don't make no sense. How the hell is Batman not going to know he got a fucking son when he the greatest detective in the world? And Batman canonly admitted he was practicing abstinence ANYWAY for purposes.   
> Jon Kent: How the hell. It ain't even Superman's kid! Like my nigga Lois literally had a kid with alternate dimension Clark Kent and for 10 years they were silent as the world was in trouble and needed saving.
> 
> Now I got that shit out of the way lol I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic as much as I do!!!! I really love writing them and hope that you guys will see the love as I do in these two!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

Superman really loved Batman.

Superman had been gay his whole entire life. He slept in bed next to Batman, laying next to him inside of a place Bruce Wayne had built somewhere between Metropolis and Gotham. It was a secret place, only meant for the two of them to use. It was a modern-designed home built above sea level, over and out on the lakefront in front of them.

They had been dating for an entire two years. Clark still remembered the first time he slept next to Bruce. He was warm. Tight. And Fuzzy. Though, Bruce wouldn’t want him to call him all of those things.

He was the Dark Knight.

He was supposed to be mean. And cold. It was part of his business. His life. He was the Dark Knight. And Batman knew that. It kept the villains away. It kept people from abusing and kept making them fear the Dark Knight. It kept him who he was. It was fear, that he operated on. And he kept it that way.

He was the Batman.

Clark rolled over next to Bruce in bed. This was where him and Bruce had a commonplace to meet. Bruce had bought it. He had bought it when the two of them were searching for a place where the two of them could meet.

In secret.

“We need a place, Clark.” Bruce had told him in the Batcave. Clark hovered in the air next to him. Superman always floated when he pondered, beside him. Bruce looked over at him. He was still hovering in the air. He asked him a question. “What do you think about it, Clark? Us getting a place. Me and you. You’re going to be in Metropolis. I’m going to always be in Gotham. We need a place that the two of us can meet up at. It shouldn’t be a problem. How do you feel about it? Clark.”

Batman typed away on his computer. He was always busy. When he was with Clark, he minded his business, but he understood that Bruce was a busy man. He had a lot of things on his plate. And he liked to keep it that way. Clark understood it. But he didn’t understand why Bruce loved to pile so much work on himself. He was constantly working, and his mind was elsewhere.

He was too hard on himself. It was his greatest weakness. He witnessed it a lot, when he was with Bruce. But, he knew that he was trying. It was just who he was.

Superman looked over at him. “I like the idea,” he said, nodding his head. He placed his chin on the bottom of his hand, and contemplated. He smiled, small. “But don’t you think it’s a little conspicuous? Won’t the others in the League find out about it, Batman? I don’t think that you’re someone to leave us cold and dry, hung out in the open like that. What do you have in mind?”

Superman floated next to him. Batman had taken off his leather lined cowl. He took it off, when he was working with Superman. Sometimes Batman looked over at him, and saw if Superman was staring at him. He was. Bruce’s hair was wet with sweat. He still wore his batsuit, lined with spandex and gray leather. He always wore his yellow utility belt that he had on at every occasion. Batman never took it off. Bruce Wayne always had it on.

“What do you think about this?” Batman pulled up something on his Batcave’s computer. Superman took a look at it. Batman zoomed in on the image closer, so the two of them could get a closer look at it. Superman leaned closer to him. He hovered in the air, still. “It’s a home away from home. What do you think about it, Superman? Think it’s something that the two of us can do? Away from Gotham. And away from Metropolis.”

Batman lounged in his computer chair, leaning backward, clasping his knuckles within his hands. He rested his chin on them. Superman looked at the computer screen one more time, before looking back at Batman, and smiling.

“I like it.” Superman confessed, finally. Clark’s hair was a mess. It was always neat, but now it was combed over in slick gel. He ran his fingers through his hair. Bruce looked over at him. He thought about the future place he and Superman would be living inside, for a while. It would be just the two of them, together. “Me and you, ‘B’. Just the two of us, living the dream, and being together. You know me and you could watch some Spongebob together. Wouldn’t that be fun? Just imagine. Me and you. Watching Spongebob. On the TV in our room. Just the two of us.”

Batman had a grim look on his face.

“‘S’… Don’t say such things.” he told him, clicking off of the home’s page, already putting in a consultation offer to see the house. Bruce Wayne had owned many homes, and buildings, but this one would be well spent with Clark Kent. In many ways, Clark was very grateful that he would share this home with Bruce, because he loved him. He had fallen in love with Batman. And Batman had fallen in love with Superman.

The two of them were in love.

Superman was an alien. He was an ancient alien far away from his home planet Krypton. Batman had spent many battles making sure that Superman was safe, and Superman had spent many battles making sure that Batman was safe. There was no other man, that Superman thought, could beat Batman at his own game. But, he understood the very thing he held dear to him, was—

Clark Kent.

“It’s done.” Bruce Wayne said. He turned around in his chair, leaning back, making sure that Clark had seen him, as he stopped floating. Superman smiled, and caught his gaze. “The house is bought. It’s ours. I’ll go in tomorrow as Bruce Wayne, and buy the property, signing off on it. After that, I’ll call you.”

Bruce made a small smile.

Superman could see it. “You’re smiling, Bruce.” Superman told him. “You don’t smile that often. It’s good to see you smile.” He continued to grin at him. “You look really good when you smile, Bruce.”

Clark smiled at him.

“Well,” Bruce took a breath, “It’s because you’re here, Superman.” Clark leaned over, and kissed Bruce. “I couldn't have been smiling if it weren’t for you, Clark.” He smiled at him.

Bruce was smiling. Clark loved it.

Superman looked at the way Batman lounged in his chair, sitting down. His legs were spread open, like he was inviting Clark to join him. Clark didn’t mind. Bruce felt comfortable, here. Bruce really loved the dark, and in the comfort of his own Batcave, it was something that he wouldn’t give up just yet. Clark understood him, all too well. Bruce really loved Clark since he was such the boy-scout.

He was a goody-two-shoes.

_ “You should sit on me, Clark,” _ Bruce ordered, with his breath and tone growing hoarse and deep. Superman could hear it. _ “We should spend some time together... Just you, and me…. Just us… the way we like it… and it always needs to be that way, Clark.” _ He turned off the monitor behind him. He shut off the Batcave’s low lighting. Clark lowered himself down on to Batman’s lap, letting him hold him. Bruce started to smile, again.

Superman was very happy.

Superman licked his cheek.  _ “You should do me.” _ he said to him, breathless in a whisper, licking his lips, panting on him,  lightly.  _ “Bruce... Do me right now. On the cave’s floor, even if you want to.” _ He moaned.  _ “Uh… Batman, I really like you, a lot.” _

Clark Kent made Bruce a very happy man. Clark kissed inside of his mouth, licking him, allowing Bruce to kiss him, and began to make out with him. He sat on his waist, letting Batman run his hand, down the small of his back, feeling his uniform.

He unzipped it.

He pulled the zipper down all the way from the small of his back, allowing Clark to poke his ass out, whining to him. Bruce started to stroke him with his hand. He had taken off his gloves, before Clark arrived too meet him. He lubricated his hand with lubricant found inside of his utility belt, and pulling it out. Clark moaned.

Bruce started to stroke his asshole. Clark let out a long moan, and shivered.  _ “Uh…! Bruce….! Auh…! Auh…! Auh…!” _ Clark felt Bruce enter two fingers inside, and probe him. He circled his fingers around Clark’s anus. Clark moaned to him.  _ “Auh….! Auh…! Bruce….!” _

Bruce smiled at him.

_ “Clark… Are you going to be good and let me enter you?” _ Bruce moaned to him. He ran his other hand down Clark’s back, stroking him. Clark let saliva drool from his lip. He moaned, to him. He grinded down on top of Bruce’s erection.  _ “I’m ready. Are you ready, Clark…?” _

Bruce growled in his ear.

Clark let out a moan. _ “Auh…! Bruce, I can’t…! Auh…!” _ He moaned out, again. Bruce stroked down the small of his back, feeling him.  _ “Get it inside me…! Please…! Bruce, I can’t take you any more…! Auh…!” _

_ “Oh, you can’t?” _ Bruce asked him.  _ “I thought you would never ask. Are you sure you’re ready, Clark…? I’m pretty bad, aren’t I?” _ He circled his fingers around Clark’s asshole, stimulating him. Clark shivered on top of him. He felt his erection grow within his suit. _ “Are you going to be a good boy-scout and let me enter you, Clark Kent….?” _

Clark shivered against him.  _ “Yes… Bruce.” _ he said, slowly. Bruce heard him. He heard Clark give out a moan, when he separated his hand from stroking the small of his back. He grabbed the zipper of his body suit and pulled it all the way down, allowing his erection to be felt against Clark’s asshole. Clark gripped the chair beside him. The sides of it broke. The computer circuits shortwired and sparks flew.  _ “Auh…! Get it inside me, Bruce…! Auh….!” _ He shivered, on top of him.

Bruce was surprised.

_“Ah, ah, ah.”_ Bruce said. _“Clark, that’s not good._ _You broke my computer chair. You’ll have to pay and regret ever having doing that to me.”_ He taunted him. _“Clark. I thought you told me that you had control of your powers. And superhuman strength.”_ Clark felt his asshole grow hotter, with Bruce’s own fingers still around it, and taunting him. Bruce moaned. _“Uh… Clark. You have to be the good boy-scout, when you’re with me. No more breaking anything, okay?_ ”

_ “I’m not… trying to….” _ Clark gritted out from between his teeth, with saliva dripping from his mouth on Bruce. Bruce started to stroke his hole with the edge of his dick, and teased him. Clark moaned. His back arched and he whined. _ “Bruce… Get inside me… Now. Auh…..” _

He shivered, again.

Bruce smiled at him, again. _ “Why should I?” _ he teased him, again.  _ “You broke my computer chair, Clark. I should just go by another one, shouldn’t I? But now, I can’t hook it up to the Batcave’s computer… Ah, what should I do?” _

_ “Fuck me…!” _ Clark moaned on top of him. _ “Fuck me, Bruce…! Auh… Auh….” _ He shivered, beginning to grin.  _ “Please…! I’m sorry, Bruce…! Auh…! Auh…!” _

Bruce decided to fuck him.

The two of them had sex in their uniforms.

_ “Clark…! Uh…! That’s good... Uh….! Clark—!” _ Batman shouted in his ear, gritting his teeth, as Superman rode him. He was beautiful. Clark moaned on top of him, beginning to cry out as Bruce Wayne thrusted deep inside of his body, feeling him deep in his inner walls. Bruce held him on top of him, tight. Clark continued to moan.

_ “Bruce—! Bruce—! Bruce—!” _ He let out a howl, feeling his lover doing him strong, inside of the cave’s darkness, as Bruce held him by his back, and one of his hands low on his waist. _ “Get inside of me, Bruce…! Uh….! Get inside of me, Bruce…! Uh…! I’m coming…! Uh….! Bruce….!” _

Superman came in his uniform.

Batman shivered, feeling him. Clark’s entire body shuddered as he came, with Bruce holding him tight. Bruce clutched the palm of his hand against Clark’s back as Clark was moaning, his mouth wide open, with Bruce still thrusting inside him. Clark’s was parted to the side and still in place, despite the sex the two were having. Bruce looked at him.

Clark was surprising him. 

This wasn’t the only time the two had been having sex inside of the Batcave. Clark was moaning in high pitches. He scraped at Batman’s meshed suit on his shoulders, as he moved to him, Bruce coming close to coming. It was in these moments, that Bruce thought, Clark was the most human out of any body. Bruce knew that Clark strived to be seen as one of them. One of the humans, that he had been living among his entire life. He wasn’t one of them. He would never be.

But he lived among them.

He was an alien.

Clark had been raised as a human being. He was different from everyone around him. He was raised as a human that needed to conceal his alien genetics as he lived among beings that were much weaker than he was. In those ways, Superman was strong. Batman had seen it for himself. Superman earned his trust. And Batman had earned Superman’s trust. But, Bruce had earned the most important thing he had sought for his entire life.

Love and Superman’s heart.

Superman was young. Clark Kent was 27. Most of the time, Clark knew that Batman was bitter, old, and annoying, because he was almost middle-aged. Bruce was 34, and Clark was young. He was still a young adult, and had plenty of energy. But he understood that Bruce was one of the many people that he loved. Bruce Wayne was held close to his heart.

He really loved him.

Even when Bruce rolled over in bed, tucking his head into Clark’s chest, and shielded himself away from the light breaching in on their new house’s windows. Bruce had decided to move in with Clark earlier, two weeks ago. Clark didn’t even mind. He helped him move in wholeheartedly, and set up their furniture. He’d been waiting for this day to come for a long time. It was always about Bruce, when Bruce was ready. But they both knew that they were ready to move in with each other.

Bruce had done this in secret.

He had kept this secret, from any of the League members. No one knew that him and Superman were together, like this. But Alfred. Alfred knew from the beginning. That him and Superman were together, and dating. Bruce had been gay all his life. It was part of the reason why he chose his alias as Bruce Wayne to be a playboy single bachelor that was always distracted and living the life of his lifetime. He knew that no one would suspect him, as long as he did this. But, Clark knew. He knew that Bruce had been gay his entire life, and so had he.

They were both gay.

“Bruce…” Clark moaned in bed, right in his ear beside him. He held him close to his body. “I really want you… to know that I really… like you a _ lot, _ okay…? So, just stay and  _ bear  _ with me…. When I fart on you.”

Clark began to laugh.

Immediately, Bruce’s eyes widened. “Clark…” he said underneath his breath, gritting his teeth. Superman continued to giggle, holding Bruce close to his chest near him, so that Bruce couldn’t go anywhere in the bed. “You better not. Don’t make me punish you later. At night.”

Bruce rolled over in his arms. He turned away from him. Clark continued to laugh, feeling him roll over. He sat up in bed, and climbed over Bruce once more.

“Oh, come on.” he said. “Bruce, I was just joking. It was just a _joke._ _Jeez—!_ Can’t you laugh once in a _while?_ ” He looked at him. Bruce didn’t answer. He curled up in the sheets, and tightened them around his shoulders, like he was the Dark Knight. “Bruce, you always do this. It’s okay. You can _smile_ in the morning. I understand, you’re not a morning person. It’s alright, I _get_ it.”

Bruce could hear Clark continuing to laugh.

“You better not fart.” Bruce mumbled underneath his breath, closing his eyes. Bruce had really dark eyes. They were a dark brown, and he had crows feet that showed the years of stress that he had. But, despite that, he was handsome. His hair was a pitch midnight dark brown, and combed out of the way of his face, in a business manner. When he was with Superman, a couple strands always came undone from Bruce Wayne’s usual look.  _ “Clark.” _

Clark continued to laugh.

“C’mon, Bruce.” He licked the underside of Bruce’s jaw, making sure that he felt him. Bruce glanced at him. He began to grumble. A faint blush appeared across his cheeks. Clark began to smile at him. Bruce’s lips parted. Clark kissed inside of them.  _ “We should… have some fun…” _

Bruce’s hand trailed down Clark’s ass, beginning to rub him with his fingers. Clark felt Bruce begin to stroke his asshole, running the edge of his finger against it, stimulating him. Clark let out a shout, moaning. He bit on Bruce’s lip, tugging it away from him.

_ “You’re a really bad boyfriend…” _ He murmured to Bruce, feeling him.  _ “Bruce… You should stop… and let me get inside you, already.” _ Bruce watched Clark move closer to him, tucking himself inside of Bruce’s sheets, as Bruid laid on his back. He spread his legs, positioning them near Clark, Clark hearing Bruce grumble to him a warm moan, underneath the covers.

They were love in love.

_ “Clark…” _ Bruce began to say, gritting his teeth. Clark kissed behind his ear, beginning to lick it, turning Bruce on. He moaned.  _ “Auh… Don’t do that… with the lights on. It’s impolite. I don’t like that… Clark.” _

Clark tugged on his ear, kissing him.  _ “I like it...” _ he told him, saying. Bruce let Clark move his thighs, grabbing them near his waist. He moaned, again.  _ “If you want… the both us could, you know… get together.” _

Clark pulled the comforters over them.

Bruce began to moan. _ “Clark….” _ he said.  _ “Touch me.... Clark… Auh…” _ Clark ran his hand down Bruce’s thigh, feeling his skin. There were scars across it, from years of bruising that Bruce had obtained from being Batman. He was a hero. At least in Clark’s heart, he would always be the hero that Clark needed. Bruce knew that Superman was his hero.

He was the strongest Man of Steel.

_ “Touch me…” _ he moaned inside of Clark’s ear, feeling him begin to move against him, pressing his dick along Bruce’s thigh.  _ “Ugh… Clark… Get it inside of me… I want you in my body…. Clark…. I really want you… inside of me….” _

Clark had a big dick. It was twelve inches long, at an erectile length. It wasn’t thick, but it was medial to Kryptonians, and their sex cycles. He explained to Bruce the first time he saw it that Kryptonians had mating cycles, and when their times were best to have sex, they would, and they would have a child. Bruce understood completely that Clark was an alien, and he was bred for mating, and he had perfectly chosen Bruce for his mating partner.

This Boy-Scout.

Clark looked down at Bruce. He licked along the side of his neck, kissing him, letting him moan out. Bruce made small moans. Clark began to to rub his body, stroking his knuckles down the bottom side of his thigh. He felt Bruce moan a hum, feeling him  He felt them in the love that the they were making. He stroked Bruce in the ways he wanted, making sure that he felt him, and the two of them were feeling one another, inside of their love.

He really loved Bruce.

Clark loved Bruce Wayne. He loved the way how Bruce was bitter. He hated when he drunk his black coffee in the morning, only to stare out at the morning light, tightening his black silk robe around his waist, looking out the window, before turning away and cursing about how much he hated the sunlight. But, he knew that Bruce loved him. He got that home because it had open window panes all around, especially on the front side of their modern bedroom, and could accept sunlight inside, allowing Clark to soak it in.

Bruce was really nice. He was sweet. In his own ways, to Clark. Clark had to start looking for the ways he really loved Bruce, because to others, he was cold, mean, and harsh. But to Clark, he was sweet. And he was passive. The two of them genuinely got along pretty well.

He was understanding.

When Bruce was being Bruce, and Clark was being Clark. But when the two of them teamed up, becoming Batman and Superman, things got complicated. But, Clark loved him. He loved Bruce Wayne. He was the love of his life. He was his boyfriend of 2 years. He really loved him.

And he loved Alfred.

Alfred was sweet. He was funny. And he had his own sense of humor to him. But, he was like the dad Bruce never got to have, after his parents were murdered in cold blood right in front of his eyes.

He raised Bruce like his own son, even though Bruce made it clear that he was just his butler, nothing more and nothing less. Clark knew that Alfred was a butler that meant more to Bruce than anybody, other than Clark. So when Bruce and Clark first started dating, Alfred was the the first to know.

“So you two are dating, sir?” he asked him, as Bruce sat in his Batchair, upon the computer, researching past villains that Superman had been fighting, last time he was in Gotham. “How long has it been? Master Bruce.”

Alfred continued pouring his tea behind him. Bruce gave no moments notice before he combed his fingers through his hair, and leaned back in his chair, and sighed. He looked at Alfred.

“It’s been a year.” he told him. “Alfred.”

“I know. I would know, since I’m your personal butler,” Alfred told him. He wiped off the tea cup, before walking over, and handing the tea cup to Bruce. “You aren’t the most quiet people in the Manor, sir.”

“Alfred,” Bruce said, tucking his hand into his hair, again. He had taken off his Batman’s cowl earlier, before he had sat down at his desk, and looked up Superman on his Batcave’s computer. He sighed. “Don’t tell anyone, please. I already asked Superman to keep his mouth shut. And he has. No one knows but us. I’d like this to stay between us, Alfred. You know he has a big mouth. He’s an honest person. I’m not the most honest person in the world, to him. You know how I am. I just want him to be… safe. That’s all. The League doesn’t know. Neither do any of the Robins, or Jason. Keep it quiet for now, until I’m ready. And he’s cool headed enough to deal with this pressure. I’m not ready yet, Alfred.”

“I’d think it was about time.” Alfred spoke to him, out in the open suddenly. Bruce looked over at him. His eyes widened. Alfred sat down next to him, inside of Bruce’s medical office chair that he used to scour many medical indienecies he had in the past. He poured his own cup of tea upon the tray he held inside of his hand. He put it away. Bruce watched him. “You were always adamant about staring at him. Ever since you met him. He always caught your attention, didn’t he? Mr. Kent is certainly the only spectator of your life. He’s been there for you, when others haven’t. You’ve been there for him… when others haven’t. It’s about time you got over that man crush of yours and have asked him out. He’s a wonderful man, Master Bruce. I’m very happy for you. Congratulations, sir.”

“Alfred… stop it.” Bruce told him. He stared up at his monitor’s screen, looking at images and live feed videos of Superman flying across Metropolis. He stared at him. “I think it’s about time we pay a trip to Metropolis, and visit Mr. Kent, don’t you think? Alfred?”

Alfred started to smile, seeing Bruce smirk, low beneath his tea cup. “I’ll prepare your plane right away for you, sir.” He got up from his chair. “And make sure you give Mr. Kent a proper hello for me while you’re there. Master Bruce. And play nice.”   
Bruce smiled. He left the cowl of Batman on his desk, and stood, beginning to get dressed. He wore his best suit, dressed in all black, with a white undershirt and black tie. He flew on his jet plane to Metropolis. He was going to give Superman a nice visit. Bruce almost smiled.

He visited Clark Kent at the Daily Planet.

_ “Clark! Clark! Clark!” _ Perry White yelled, rushing into the corporate office, catching his attention. He was the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Planet. Clark was too absorbed inside of his work, that he almost didn’t notice. Papers flew off of his desk when his boss rushed in front of him. “Get dressed,  _ boy—! _ One of the top players of this country has decided to visit, and you’re telling me you’ve decided to sit there and type some sort of  _ paper _ about _ Superman _ that no one gives two  _ shits _ about—”

“Well, that’s my  _ job—” _ Clark began to tell him. He leaned back in his chair, and looked at the piles of papers of reports that he had to get done by the end of the day. And suddenly, a handsome man walked into the room, with dark eyes and a black suit, behind his boss. Perry White gritted his teeth, tightening and adjusting his collar, straightening his tie. Bruce smiled behind him.

Perry didn’t notice him at all.

“We don’t have time for that, _ Clark.” _ Perry White told him. “Right now, we’ve got the  _ biggest _ of elites coming in the office, and he just happens to  _ be— _ ”

“I’m happy to be here, Mr. White.” Bruce said, standing right behind him. Clark stared at him in surprise. Perry White’s mouth hung open. Bruce looked at him. “I just happened to drop by. I wanted to check in on the Daily Planet, as seeing it’s one of the most successful and prosperous buildings I have. Also, I’ve heard so much about Mr. Kent, here, as he’s written about Superman, and reports in Metropolis. I wanted to check in on how this star reporter was doing. What do you think? It’s a good idea, isn’t it? I think so. I’ll take him out to lunch. How’s that sound?”

Clark sat inside of his chair. He was stunned. Bruce had came to visit him. He  _ never _ came to visit him. _ Ever. _ This was Clark’s first time seeing Bruce come in person to see only him. Bruce owned this entire building. He knew from the very start. Bruce was a businessman.

He had stunned him.

“Well, I _ —uh— _ am surprised,” Clark said to him, looking at the shuffled papers on his desk. Bruce continued to wear a smile. Clark was surprised. Bruce wasn’t anyone to just show up in surprise. He hated surprises. Clark knew that better than anyone. It was why he liked Bruce, despite the old man that he was. “I’ll be honored, to have you take me out to lunch. Thank you, Mr. Wayne. You have my sincerest respect. When would you like to go—”

“Good. You can come drop by my office.” Bruce told him. He adjusted the collar on his suit, knowing that it bothered Clark that he interrupted him. Bruce was a dick. He was also his most trusted lover. Bruce smirked at him. “It’s on the top floor. It’ll be at one. I’m looking forward to your visit, Mr. Kent. I’ll see you there. I’ll be on my way, then. It was nice meeting you.”

“Clark is fine, Mr. Wayne.” Clark told him. He looked at him with his big blue eyes. There was an honesty in them that Bruce understood, and acknowledged. He hated them. It was an honesty Clark could see in Bruce’s eyes when Bruce looked at him with a smile. “I’ll meet you there, at one.”

Bruce turned away from him. Clark continued to shuffle his papers on his desk, making them neater in piles strapped together. He blushed. His boyfriend Bruce Wayne had just  _ visited  _ him. Bruce  _ never  _ visited him.

He was still shocked in surprise.

“Oh, and Lucius.” Bruce Wayne spoke up suddenly, before leaving. He turned to face his business partner behind him. He held red roses in his hand. Clark knew him as Lucius Fox, Bruce’s business manager. He was always there, on all of Bruce’s business ventures. He financially supported Bruce’s underground Batman investments. He didn’t know it. Clark knew it. Bruce told him. “Give those flowers to Clark, over there. He’s going to need them. He’s done an awful lot for the Daily Planet. He deserves a reward for all his hard work and daily achievements. Give them to him, please.”

Lucius set the bouquet of red roses on Clark’s desk before leaving him. “These are from Mr. Wayne.” he told him, under his breath in a whisper. “You should take honor. He doesn’t usually do these things for people. He’s one of those, you know, introverts. He can come off as rude. Don’t take it personally. Mr. Wayne has high regards for you, Mr. Kent. You should take these with great honor—”

“Lucius.” Bruce said. “I’m waiting. Let’s go. And, Clark? I’ll see you at one.”

Bruce left him.

Clark stared at the roses, on his desk. They were a bouquet of red roses. Bruce had given them to him. These were from him. It was sometimes, that Clark thought, Bruce couldn’t be bright when he wanted. But, Bruce would be his Dark Knight in shining armour. And Superman would be Bruce’s Man of Steel. He loved him. And he would never let Clark Kent go.

He loved him.

“Bruce.” Clark visited him inside of his office at one, on the first floor of the Daily Planet, loosening the tie around his neck, as he needed some room to wrap his head around Bruce visiting him, and suddenly, too. He was worried. Bruce had never came to visit him, here. Away from Gotham. He visited him in Metropolis. He never did that. “Is everything alright? You came to visit me. You never do that. Always in Gotham. You never visit me.” Clark smiled, looking down at the ground. He let his hand fall. “It was a surprise. A nice one. I thought you knew that you didn’t like surprises.”

“I don’t.” Bruce told him. He was standing near the window pane, watching the sunset in the afternoon. He sighed. “But I like you.” Bruce smiled at him. Clark stared at him with widened eyes. “And anyone that almost gets close to you, Clark, I won’t like. You know that your mine. And this is my property. I’ll come see you anytime I want to. Got that? And don’t get used to it, either. You are mine and mine alone. And just that,” He sighed, again. “Is just enough to keep me sane, here. You know I hate Metropolis. It’s too bright, here. And the city’s alive, at night. But I like you even more than Metropolis. And the sunlight. Are you happy that I came, Clark Kent? The Daily Planet, where a star reporter was born. From Smallville, Kansas. It couldn’t have been just enough for me to own this building.You had to work underneath me, Clark. Didn’t you? All this time, you’ve been with me for two years, and I haven’t even visited you once. It’s a long time, Clark. A very long time. For someone that I love.”

Clark stared at him with heart and honesty in his eyes. “Bruce…” he began to say, his lips parting. “You didn’t have to,” The door shut behind the both of them, Clark closing it. He walked closer to him, and took off the collared tie from his shirt. “You really didn’t have to come and see me, B. That was very sweet of you. Bruce Wayne of Gotham City.”

Clark hugged his waist, pulling Bruce closer to him. He kissed his lips, light. Bruce pulled away from him. Clark’s saliva spread from his lips, as he did. Bruce looked at him, solemnly.

“Clark… You don’t need to talk to me like that,” Bruce said to him, quick. “Not here, not now. But, maybe later. Almost getting late. I should head back to Gotham. It needs me. The more time I’m away… I can tell it’s getting strange out. Especially at night…. S.”

Bruce wore a low smirk on his face. Clark understood that Bruce had a very hard time separating himself away from Gotham. It held a special place in his heart. It was Bruce’s city. The crime rate was unimaginable, but, Bruce managed it all by himself with some help from Alfred and his bat family. And Clark understood that this city had deep ties to him, because it was the same city that Bruce’s parents were murdered inside. It was a city that was a part of Bruce’s soul and identity. Clark understood it. Bruce was a hero. He was his hero. He had courage.

He was human.

And the same courage that Bruce had, he understood Clark had that same courageous heart. In those ways, it was the boyfriend Bruce had always dreamed of. When he was a kid. But he was always training, and vengeance and rage soaked his mind. But Clark knew that Bruce didn’t protect his city because of a post traumatic event in his life. More so, Bruce loved to protect it because it was  _ his  _ Gotham City. It was his hometown. And he loved it. And Clark knew that it was because he was a hero. And he liked being one. He made a vow, that day his parents were murdered. Clark knew it, all too well. It was one of the reasons why Bruce made himself a hero of justice.

He was Clark Kent’s hero, too. Bruce Wayne knew that Superman was his.

He was everyone’s.

They were versions of each other’s heroes that they liked the most. Bruce really liked Clark. He was a boy from a small town called Smallville inside of Kansas. He lived on his family’s farm Kent Farm for all of his life, until he went to the big city, and went to college in Metropolis, where he ended up becoming one of the Daily Planet’s reporters, and wrote articles about the infamously known Superman. Back then, Bruce had found him. The two of them had met at another time. But, back then. Bruce wasn’t careless enough to remember. He knew that him and Superman were at odds, and the two of them were protecting a friend that they thought had died close to them.

That was seven years ago.

Bruce kissed his lips, light. He felt Clark hug him closer to his waist. He kissed him, lightly, again. He understood that Bruce Wayne had a plane to catch. He had to leave. And he understood that Bruce had came to see him, all the way from Gotham, and give him flowers.

Clark kept them on his desk, now. In his own ways, Bruce was an old man. He literally was annoying, and bitter, and liked his coffee black. Bruce lived a bleak life. But, in those ways, he just balanced out the dark that Clark needed. He was the darkness, that needed the light. And Clark was the light, to Bruce’s shadow. He added a light, to Bruce’s life, that Clark understood that he needed. Clark was young, and vibrant. And of all the things that Bruce hated, Clark was was also most of those things that Bruce needed in his life. That added a light to it.

A light that was much needed in his life.

And Bruce appreciated Superman’s courage. His strength. His ability to just bend metal just by biting a fork in his mouth, when a piece of food got stuck in it. But, he always laughed it off, showing it to Batman. He was handsome. Clark’s hair was dark like his, and always swept to the side in a part. His skin was a paler tan, but his eyes were the bluest of baby blue. And his teeth weren’t all the way white, but he had a smile that would last for days, and he would grin widely at Bruce with teeth that would sparkle when he looked at him. He was a young boy. But he gave Bruce life. He was the light, to Bruce’s dark world.

They were complete polar opposites.

But their balance was perfect. Bruce understood this many times. Even on mornings when Clark was lying in bed with him, and was threatening that he would fart on Bruce, even though Bruce knew he wouldn’t, and since he could, because Clark and him were just young lovers. They dated for two years.

It was about time they moved in with one another.

_ “Clark…” _ Bruce made out with him, kissing his lips underneath the covers.  _ “Huh… Touch me more, Clark… Right there, I want it….. Put it inside of me…” _ Bruce moaned to him, spreading his legs further. Clark licked between Bruce’s thighs, and licking down them as he lowered his head. He spread his saliva over Bruce’s asshole, and inside it. Bruce shivered, clenching the pillow behind him, and moaning out as saliva escaping from his mouth.

Clark moaned, hearing him. Bruce tasted so good. He tasted very bitter. Like salt. Like the two of them, mixed together, like they hadn’t just concimated in the dark last night. They always had sex in the dark. Bruce was comfortable in the dark. And it was something that Clark respected, that Bruce was honest about. The dark comforted Bruce. It was one of the many reasons why they had sex in the Batcave.

It was dark and comforting.

The cave was Bruce’s sanctuary. As Batman, he didn’t have to pretend that he was an infamous playboy billionaire known throughout the country and local to Gotham. He didn’t have to pretend that he was another man, and continue the way he didn’t really want. It was another life that he lived, Clark understood. But Bruce, was an honest man. He didn’t really want to live his life like that, anymore. A front that he put up for socializing. More so, he lived out his dreams as Batman. He was weird.

Clark knew it.

Bruce didn’t socialize a lot. He didn’t get out much like he should because he was too busy patrolling and taking care of Gotham. Clark had the realization many times, when he switched with Bruce and patrolled Gotham on nights Bruce went to Metropolis. When they caught one bad villain, another had committed six murders, with the rest of them being unsolved. Bruce let him know all the time, that in Gotham, you could not rest. Maybe that was why Bruce didn’t sleep at night. He was up, all of the time. And never slept. Evil never rested. Bruce Wayne understood all that painfully too well.

But, he rested when he was with Superman. When the two of them were together, and he would hear Clark nag to him in the morning about how Bruce needed more rest. His painfully bright smile seemed to warm Bruce’s heart when he saw it, and it would sting him. Clark was honest. He was a beautiful creature. And some part in Bruce’s heart couldn’t believe that his own boyfriend could fly into space, and rescue a falling satellite doomed to destroy an entire city if it fell. And be back by ten, on his own family’s farm, and drop by to say hello. In a way, Bruce thought, Superman was too amazing. He was an alien. A Kryptonian from the planet known as Krypton. Clark was his boyfriend. And over the years, Bruce had grown to love him.

Clark was amazing.

_ “Clark….” _ Bruce began to tell him, moaning, feeling Clark lick from between his thighs, warming his insides. Clark licked between him, and along his thighs, feeling Bruce’s scarred skin, and his nasty bruises that he had gotten the night before. Bruce would do anything for Clark. And Clark would do anything for Bruce.  _ “Clark… Lick me there… Clark… Please… Lick me from between…. In my asshole… Auh…” _

Clark moaned.

_ “Bruce… You taste so amazing…” _ Clark told him, licking him from between his legs, Bruce spreading his thighs even more. Clark could hear Bruce moan. He could hear Bruce’s heart racing, but with years of the two having sexual intimacy, Clark understood it came from that. It wasn’t because Bruce was afraid of him, or his strength. If anything, he was more intrigued by it, and acknowledged his strength, and his power. He was an alien. Bruce’s heart never raced when he was with Superman. Bruce wasn’t afraid of him, what he could do to him. More so, he understood Clark the way that he was. He understood him for him, and for that, Clark would always appreciate Bruce being his first true friend. He wasn’t afraid of his power.

He acknowledged him for him.

_ “Clark….” _ Bruce told him, saying. He arched his back, moaning to him. Clark licked deep inside of his body. Cum and saliva spilled from Bruce’s hole, from last night. They had played around a  lot underneath these sheets. Bruce had let Superman come in him. Even though at first, when he first had sex with him, and entered his body, he was protestant, and adamant about Clark wearing a condom. Bruce wore one, too. But, Bruce didn’t know what kind of hell Kryptonian cum would open up to. And what could happen. Bruce was in alignment with condoms. He did not want Clark cumming in him, just yet. And, Clark understood. His Kryptonian DNA was a complete unknown to Bruce. And Bruce did not like any unknowns. Clark understood that.

He was an unknown known alien, to Bruce.

_ “Uhhhhh… Clark… Right there….” _ Bruce shivered, running his hands into Clark’s hair below him. Clark’s hair was always warm, when he was with Bruce. Bruce moaned.  _ “Clark….! Huh…! Clark…! Auhhh….!! Clark…! Huh….! Auh….! Clark…! AUH….!” _

Saliva dripped down from Bruce’s mouth. Clark heard him moan out to him. Bruce was so flexible. His thighs were spread wide below him, and grew wider, as Clark started to widen him further with his tongue. He had trained for years in mixed martial arts, before he met Clark. And it was because he had to train in becoming the Batman. Clark understood that Bruce had years of meditation practices, and expertise inside anything dealing with combat, but this made  _ him  _ the Batman. This made Bruce Wayne  _ Bruce Wayne. _ And outside of the lead-lined cowl, outside of the mask, Bruce Wayne was his boyfriend. He was the Batman.

And Clark loved him. He was Superman.

_ “Auh… Bruce… You taste so good…” _ Clark licked his lips. Saliva traced them from his anus. He dove deep inside of Bruce’s body, feeling his insides again. Bruce was cold. But with Clark, with him, with Superman, he kept him warm, in his coldness. He understood this was what made Bruce moral. What made him, him. And he got used to it. He loved him.  _ “Bruce… Come have sex with me… now… I really want to enter you now, Bruce…! Let me enter you…! Bruce…!” _

Clark began to smile. He started to be playful, with Bruce’s body. He rubbed his thighs, beginning to play with him. Bruce moaned, covering his face with the back of his hand. Bruce was embarrassed, and his face was flushed. Clark looked at him as he did. Bruce was nervous. He was always nervous, before the two began having sex.

Clark knew that Bruce wasn’t afraid of him.  _ “Clark… control yourself.” _ he told him, leaning his head back on the pillow, his hair a mess. It was a dark heap of tousled and sweaty hair. The two had been having sex nonstop, since last night. Clark had bottomless energy. _ “Be careful with me, please. I don’t want you breaking me. I’ve had enough, since last night. You were very energetic. I don’t need you to do anything unnecessary to me that you wouldn’t do, okay?” _ His lip thinned. He thought, for some time. _ “Alright.” _ he breathed.  _ “You can go in now.” _

Clark frowned. _ “I’m always careful with you, Bruce.” _ he said to him. He raised off of him, some. Bruce looked up at him.  _ “I’ve never hurt you, have I?” _ Clark licked his thumb. He started to grin.  _ “I’m always really careful with you. I haven’t done anything that would put your life in jeopardy, or even kill you. Have I?” _

Bruce frowned at him. _ “You haven’t.” _ he said, quizzical.  _ “Have you, Clark? Like that time when you decided to take me on a space adventure, because you insisted that I needed to see the sun up close, like you have. And you almost killed me, not taking into consideration that I almost died from the sun’s solar rays and flares. Ultraviolet light. Clark.” _

Clark frowned at him, again.  _ “It was fun.” _ he argued back.  _ “You almost miss it, don’t you, Bruce? You still agreed to come. It was fun! Wasn’t it?” _ _  
_ _ “Not as much fun as this,” _ He looked away.  _ “Clark. Not as much fun as being with you.” _ He smiled, some.  _ “I don’t agree with you trying to kill me. We’ll have this conversation for another day.” _

_ “But you still came,” _ Clark said.  _ “Bruce. It was a lot of fun, with me and you.” _

_ “Just get inside of me, Clark.” _ Bruce sighed.  _ “It’s about time me and you have some more fun.” _

Clark smiled at him.  _ “I was hoping you wouldn’t keep me waiting.” _ He sneaked up on his chest, beginning to rub his nipples from beneath him, erect and pink. Bruce moaned.  _ “I’ve wanted to do this for awhile, Bruce. You’ve kept me waiting. I’m not that patient.” _

_ “I’m not either,” _ Bruce said to him, quickly.  _ “So, hurry up, Clark. You’ve kept me waiting. And I’m not a very patient person. Especially when it comes with you. Hurry it up. Clark.” _

_ “Bruce… Auh… You’re so sweet.” _ Clark moaned to him. He licked down on Bruce’s breasted nipple, pressing it into his mouth. Bruce was so soft and full. His breast were big, like his. Clark understood that they liked licking each other’s nipples. Bruce really loved licking, them. He had licked them, all last night. When Clark rode on him. He had really loved them then, too. Clark couldn’t stop himself from laughing about it.  _ “Auhhh… Bruce… You taste so good… Auh… Mmmm… Mmm….” _

He licked his nipple, sucking deep into it.

_ “Mmmm…. Mmmmm…. MMmmm…. _ ” Clark started to hump deep into his thigh, losing control of his waist. He humped himself deep into the mattress, his dick running into the sheets, as he kissed into Bruce’s nipples. _ “Auhh… Bruce… You’re so good… Auh… Auh….” _ Saliva traced his lips. He licked them, and began to suck Bruce’s nipples again. _ “You’re so good… Auh… Bruce…. You’re really good…. Mmmmm…. I like it… Auh… You’re so good… Auh… Maybe I should just stop licking you and get inside you, right now…?” _   
Bruce shivered, moaning. “ _ Clark…. Auh….” _ Bruce leaned his head back. His hole tightened, waiting for Clark to enter. He was aroused. Clark began to kiss down his chest, licking upon it, and moaning. He started fingering him. _ “Auh…! Clark…! Clark… Auh…! Auh…!” _ Clark licked down him, sucking into his breasted nipples deeply, bobbing his head up and down.  _ “Mmmmphh….! Clark….! Auh….! Auh…!” _

Clark moaned to him.  _ “Bruce… You really are so good…” _ He fingered him in deeply, and faster. Bruce moaned to him. He felt his hips move in his direction.  _ “Auh… You’re really so good… Auh… I just want to get inside you… You should just let me enter.” _

Clark entered him.

He moved Bruce’s thighs up on his waist, and shifted them against him. He moved Bruce against the mattress, pumping him harshly in a slow pace, moving him against the sheets. Bruce always liked to take it slow. Bruce was only eight inches. Superman filled him up all the way. Bruce moaned. Saliva traced out the side of his mouth as Clark pumped him in from below.

_ “Auh…! Clark….! Oh, my god… Auh….! Clark….!” _ Bruce’s body arched as Clark pounded into him, and at a slow pace. Clark thrusted into him rough.  _ “Oh, my god, Clark…! Auh…! Get it inside me…! Clark…! Yes…!” _

Bruce’s toes clenched the bed sheets below them. He was arching his back. His nipples were perky and pink. Clark held him by his back as he pounded Bruce slow, moaning to him. Saliva dripped from his own lip, onto Bruce’s chest. He continued to bang him, taking it slow, and easy. Bruce moaned out, hissing.

_ “Clark….! Yes…! AUH…! Clark…!” _ Bruce felt him start moving him at a faster pace. He let Clark  move his body against him, and spread his thighs. He gripped the sheets beside him, and Clark’s back as he did him, strongly, and roughly. _ “Clark…! Auh….! Clark…! Auh…!” _

Clark moaned to him.

_ “Bruce… Auuhh… Mmmm….” _ Clark dripped saliva onto his neck.  _ “Bruce… Mmmm… You feel so good… Mmm… Auhhh… Bruce…!” _ He grunted within Bruce’s ear as he did him.  _ “Mmmmm…. You feel really good… AUH…! Bruce… Auh… Bruce…!” _

Bruce felt Clark cum deeply into him.

_ “Auh… Clark…!” _ Bruce bit on the thumb in his mouth, shivering. He felt Clark cum deeply into his body. Clark started to shiver, when he was cumming.  _ “Auh…! Clark…! Do me some more…! AUH….! Auh….!” _

Bruce shivered deeply, feeling Clark. _ “Mmmmmm… Bruce… Auh… I can’t….” _ Clark started to mumble, groaning. He did him rougher, and harsher, spreading his legs below him, in the sheets.

Bruce moaned. He shivered, to Clark. _ “Auhh….! Auh….! Clark…! Auh…! AUH…! Auh…! Clark…! Auh…!” _ Clark shivered. Bruce leaned his head back and moaned. _ “Auh…! Auh…! Clark—!” _

Bruce came on him.

Clark moaned, and shivered as he felt him. _ “Auh…! Bruce…! Auh…!” _ He shivered, again. Bruce clenched his back, his hands scraping deep into his skin. Clark grumbled into him. He couldn’t stand him. Bruce was really sexy. He was even more sexy in the lingerie that he wore last night.  _ “Auh….! Auh…. Aughhhhh… Auh….!” _

Clark shivered, again.

_ “Clark, focus.” _ Bruce told him. Clark lifted his head. He was growing unravled and uncontrollable. He always grew like this, when he was close to coming. Bruce huffed as Clark did him from below, moving his body.  _ “You have to focus on me… Clark. Focus on me.” _

Clark gritted his teeth. _ “Bruce… You feel so good, though…. Auh….” _ He shivered, again. Bruce could feel the goosebumps come across his skin as he came within his walls, unprotected. Bruce moaned. He felt him deep within him. Clark moaned.  _ “Auh…. Bruce… Auhh… You feel really good… Auhh…!” _

Bruce could feel Clark within him.  _ “Clark… Auh…! Auh…..! Clark…!” _ Clark dripped saliva into Bruce’s mouth. He kissed him. He shivered, again.  _ “Auh… Clark… Auh….! Auh…! Kiss me, Clark… Auh….! Auh…! Clark….!” _

Bruce licked his tongue. The two of them began to make out. Clark lapped him inside of his mouth, with saliva dripping from his lips. He kissed him, again. He made out with him.

Bruce moaned.  _ “Auh….! Clark…! Clark…! AUH…!” _ Bruce’s body arched, again, feeling Clark grow deeper within him.  _ “Oh, dammit. Clark…! Auh…! Clark…! Auh…!” _

Bruce moaned to him, as Clark did him, tight and close. Clark made sure he placed himself deeply into Bruce’s thighs, doing him deeply from below. He caused him to moan out. Bruce shouted, as Clark kissed his neck. Bruce made out with him when he turned his head to meet him. He kissed him deeply, with saliva tracing his lips and mouth. Clark did him strong, grabbing his thighs, and moving him against the mattress. He really loved him. He gritted his teeth in his mouth. He groaned to him.

_ “Auh… Bruce Wayne… Auh… I really like you… Auh…” _ He tucked his head deep into Bruce’s shoulder, as he spread his thighs below him further. Bruce moaned. _ “You’re really good at… making sure you’re really sexy… for just me… Bruce. You’re really good at making me look sexy… when I’m just with you… Auh… Bruce Wayne… I love you.” _

Bruce Wayne froze, looking at him. He felt Clark leave him for a moment.

_ “Clark… What are you….” _ Clark felt for a moment, that Bruce’s heart stopped. His courageous heart stopped, hearing those words from him.  _ “Are you saying… Clark…?” _

Bruce looked at the bouquet of red roses that laid beside him in a vase on their bedroom dresser.

_ “I love you… Bruce Wayne…” _ Clark began to cry, and trembled.  _ “Are you going to be with me… As time passes… Almost as I’m with you… all of the time…. And when the two of us are concimating together…? Will you stay with me… as time passes with the two of us?” _

Bruce looked at him.

_ “Clark, that’s impossible.” _ he told him, huffing. _ “I can’t stay with you all the time. You’re an alien. I can’t stay with you, if you’re not going to stay with me. I’ll be with you, always, Clark. Just not all the time.” _ He smiled at him, weakly.  _ “You’ve had time to go to the store, and get me some roses, didn’t you?” _

Clark nodded his head, astonished. He had done it when he left him, for that moment.

He was reminiscing, when Bruce had visited him at his office in Metropolis, and dropped off roses for his date. Clark Kent was his true love. He really loved him. He would never leave his boyfriend. He was his honest Superman.

Even if he was his boy scout.

_ “That’s great…! Bruce…” _ Clark’s lip trembled in a grin, looking at him. Bruce was still smiling low, hearing him.  _ “That’s probably the best thing you’ve ever said in your life to me, Bruce.” _ He smiled down at him. Bruce was looking away. He smirked. _ “It doesn’t help you to be truthful and honest every once in a while, does it? Bruce.” _

Bruce smiled at him. _ “I am with you,” _ he said, stroking his hand down his chest. _ “I am finished. You need to finish your job inside of me... before I grow bored.” _ He sighed.  _ “Clark Kent.” _

Clark was smiling at him.

_ “Sure,” _ Clark spoke to him, in his ear. He began to drag his lips against his forehead, kissing him. He moaned, dragging his teeth against his ear. He moved inside of him, again. Bruce moaned. _ “Whatever you say, Bruce Wayne.” _

He banged him roughly, for two minutes, before he came deeply inside of Bruce’s body. Clark’s saliva traced his lips. Bruce licked Clark after he was done, meeting his lips as his lover came over him, and kissed him. He made out with him, for a while in bed as Clark’s impulses finished inside of Bruce. Clark came a lot. It took them a full year before Bruce felt comfortable having unprotected sex with Clark. Bruce Wayne knew that Clark came too much. He was a species, far away from Earth. But, Bruce trusted him. He trusted him with his heart, his soul.

Bruce Wayne trusted him with his body.

The two of them had decided to bang again, when Clark twisted Bruce over on his stomach, and fucked him from behind. And outside of the sheets. Bruce moaned to Clark. Clark could feel him.

Bruce was screaming out to him.

Bruce remembered the ways he moaned to Clark as he poured his morning cup of coffee.  _ “Clark…! Auh…! Clark….! Auh….! Auh….!” _ Bruce sipped from his mug as he remembered it.  _ “Clark…! Clark…! Auh…! Auh…! Auh…! Clark…! Oh, my god….! Clark….! Get inside me…!” _

Bruce Wayne thought it was good sex.

Him and Clark had really good sex. Clark never grew tired. He was always full of energy. And energetic. It was part of his youth. But, he and Clark Kent complimented each other like no other. They were each other’s light and darkness. He really loved this man.

Clark was still resting in bed. He was going to take a bath later with Bruce. Whenever he requested. Clark needed no sleep. But, it was good for him. It was what made this man feel like he was human. He was human. He was an alien. But he was raised human, and his morals were better than Bruce’s. It’s what made him human. It’s what made Bruce love him. Because he was the light to his darkness. Despite him being annoying, and a painfully bright young adult, with a wide grin that sparkled, Bruce Wayne loved him.

He was the love of his life.

_ I love you. _ Bruce Wayne had wrote on a note on the counter, next to a full cup of creamed coffee, and a rose lying next to it when Clark woke up. “ _ S.” _

Clark really loved this man of his life.

“I know, you could’ve just told me.” Clark called him later, on their house’s phone, that the two shared together. “Bruce.”

Bruce gruffed on his mic. Whatever he told him, Clark would always call Bruce by his name on the job, whenever the two were close to each other, or far apart from one another. Bruce knew that Nightwing and the other Robins knew that he was dating Superman two years into their relationship when it happened. Alfred spilled the beans. Bruce knew he didn’t want to hold it, anymore. That was Alfred, for you.

“You’re dating  _ Superman—?!” _ Nightwing had said in shock, after meeting up with Bruce and the Robins in the Batcave, when they were alone. Just the four of them. Him. Jason. Tim. And Batman. Bruce sat at his chair, stitching himself up from a recent battle he had with Superman inside of the city, defending the homebase of Gotham from the U.S. government owned Kryptonite made-man called the All American Boy. He and Superman had their hands full the entire day. He had a full day. Nightwing’s eyes widened. 

“You’re dating _our_ Superman?” he asked, clearly. He smiled, at him. “Our _Superman?_ From the _Justice League?_ _Our_ Superman—”

“Yes, Alfred.” Bruce looked over at the butler standing silently and politely in the corner room of the Batcave. When he had spilled the beans, all of the Robins were together, and were called in overseeing the battle Superman and Batman just had with the All American Boy, to clean up the city and help with repairs. Red Robin—A.K.A Tim Drake, Red Hood—Jason Todd, and Nightwing—Dick Grayson, his first Robin, had all shown up. Alfred could no longer contain it any more. It had been two years of holding in these beans, and he was going to spill them, soon enough. “I’ve been dating Superman. For two years, almost. Tomorrow is our anniversary, and I don’t want anyone messing it up, got it? I want to see all of you patrolling Gotham, while I’m out with him. I want no interference. None. Am I clear? Robins.”

All of them nodded their heads.

Jason let out a huff, turning his head. “I don’t know why you waited so long to tell us.” he said. He held the gun inside of his hand, and shifted it. He grunted. “We would’ve accept it and you either way. It’s not that big of a deal. So,  _ what? _ You and Superman are dating. Not a big deal.”

He leaned over, and placed his foot inside of one of the chairs in the Batcave’s surgical and observational room. It was an open and vacant space. Nightwing looked at him.

_ “Are you serious?! _ ” he shouted. “He’s dating Superman. Our  _ Superman. _ One of the most powerful creatures in existence. And you’re telling me that’s not that  _ big of a deal?! _ What the hell’s  _ wrong  _ with you, Jason? You’re always like this.”   
“I’ve slept with an alien from Tamaran. Starfire.” Jason said, and smirking. “It’s not that big of a deal. Me, Jason Todd, getting my fill from an alien from a distant planet known as Tamaran. It’s  _ not  _ a big deal. You’ve had your same fill of her, too, haven’t you? Dick Grayson. We’ve all had our fill of aliens. Haven’t we? Bruce Wayne.”

Bruce gruffed. “Not like that, Jason.” he told him, checking his computer. “Not like that. Me and Superman have something different. Different than you sleeping from a Tamaran alien known as Starfire. She’s not with the League, now. Why should I care? I am with Superman. That’s it. End of the conversation. Dick, I’ll need you on watch duty in front of the restaurant, along with Barbara and Katherine. Can you do it? Not with Starfire.”

Bruce smirked at his own joke.   
Nightwing grimaced, blushing. “We won’t talk about  _ that. _ ” he told him, turning away. “Right now, we’re concerned about you dating Superman, one of the most powerful beings in our universe. And you’re telling me you’re not _ concerenced? _ If something happened to you, Bruce—”

“I trust him.” Bruce removed a piece of debris from his stitches, beginning to sew himself up. He placed the debris in a tray beside him, and continued talking. “I trust Superman. And so will you. Goodnight, Gotham. And hello, Robins. You’re all coming with me. I’m taking you on patrol. And trust me, you won’t like it. Almost like old times, isn’t it? Robins.”

All of the Robins groaned.

Jason spat, cursing. “I can’t believe you, Bruce.” he told him. “Taking me on patrol. Like I’m some little kid. I’m not some Robin that you can pull out on patrol, anymore. Bruce…” He began to laugh. “All of us are not little Robins you can pluck our wings from, Bruce—”

“I can pluck your wings whenever I want,” Bruce told him, gruff. He crossed his arms, looking at all of them. “Jason. And Dick. And Tim. You’re coming with me, tonight. Right now, Superman is out there facing the All American Boy all by himself, and finishing him up. I want you to see this fight. Just in case Superman has to face him again, without me. You’ll have to help him.”

_ “You’re getting some?!” _ Nightwing grinned suddenly, announcing it. Alfred looked away from the group, remaining poised as usual. He never lost his composure, but he almost laughed, hearing him. Alfred smirked, some. Nightwing just realized it. What he just said about him dating Superman. “I’m really happy for you, Bruce! You’re finally getting  _ some…! _ It’s good for you to get some, and with Superman, that’s awesome! So, does that make Superman our Super- _ Dad—!” _

Tim Drake hit him with his staff behind his head. Jason laughed, at him.

“Thank you for shutting him up.” Batman said, turning to him. Tim had been quiet all of this time. He hadn’t spoke a word. He usually wasn’t this quiet, around the previous Robins. “Tim.”

Tim smiled at him. “It’s my  _ pleasure. _ He’s being a rude smart-ass.” Tim could not stand Dick. He couldn’t stand when he blurted out comments, like that. “Damn. He’s just being a Dick Grayson. As usual.”

Jason stuck his hand underneath his chin, and nodded.

“That does make him like our super dad, doesn’t it?” Jason confessed to the crew. Nightwing looked over at him. He still gritted his teeth. He almost thought about kicking Tim’s leg, and wrestling with him, but he only grabbed his head and rubbed the hair in his scalp, messing and pulling him close to him. “This Superman. I don’t mind. Just as long as you know, our Bruce is happy. I’m happy. I’m glad that Bruce finally found someone happy inside of his life. I know that I’m happy.”

Bruce smiled low, underneath his breath. Jason and him had a very close relationship. Him and all of the Robins did. All of the Robins… were like Bruce’s own kids. He had raised them, so they were all really close to him. And his heart. Alfred knew. He had known him since he was child. And Bruce, had known all of these Robins since they were kids. Each and every one of them had a special meaning in Bruce’s heart. He loved them. All of the Robins.

Each of them. Even Jason. Dick. And Tim.

Bruce looked away. “C’mon. Those words were too nice.” He got up from his chair. He grabbed his own Batman cowl and cape, and got dressed. He zipped up his uniform, again. Alfred helped him get ready. He buckled his utility belt around his waist. “It’s time for us to leave. Superman’s almost finishing up the fight. And it’s happening, again. Let’s go, Robins.”

All the Robins frowned behind him, following close behind.

“So long for Bruce being happy,” Tim said underneath his breath. He gruffed. “I hope Superman can get him happy, for once—”

_ “Tim.” _ Batman grunted sternly.

Bruce remembered that day, like no one else. He loved when all the Robins had got together. It was his family. And when he remained with Superman, sleeping with him on the top bedroom floor of Wayne Manor, he remembered that he had come to love this alien of Smallville. He was his, and his alone. Clark was the love of his life. Bruce loved him.

“Get up, boys.” Alfred pulled back the blinds in the morning, waking them up, suddenly. “It’s time to wake up. You have a full day ahead of you, Master Bruce. And so do you, Mr. Kent. You’ve got a full 9-5 to work as a reporter for the Daily Planet, and I’m sure Metropolis isn’t going to wait on you two sleeping. Chop-Chop. Breakfast is downstairs.”

Bruce groaned in the bed. Superman slept next to him, on his side. Alfred was happy that Bruce had finally found someone that he loved, someone that could make him happy. It was Superman, that did the job. And Alfred accepted him as one of the visitors at the Wayne Manor. No one had visited the Wayne Manor and lived inside of it, besides the Robins. It was Bruce’s home. And Superman had become one of the frequent visitors of this place. It was close to Bruce’s heart. So was Superman. Bruce Wayne really loved this Man of Steel.

Superman was the love of his life.

He groaned next to him, inside of the bed. Superman didn’t need to sleep. Bruce hardly slept, but when he was with Clark, he always found the time to somehow get some rest. Bruce never liked to sleep, because he was always awake, and patrolling the city. He was his own worst critic.

When he was with Clark, though, it was a peace and sanctuary that he found. Clark never needed time to sleep, because he was always awake, and his body operated off of solar energy. He didn’t need to, but these things were what made Clark human. What made him a down-to-earth, all around small town from Kansas called Smallville boy. He was the love of Bruce’s life. And Alfred, his butler, could never be more eternally grateful for the gift that Clark had given him. It was called the best gift in all of mankind they could find—

Love.

Clark rolled over inside of the bed. “Oh, Come on. Alfred,” He laughed, grumbling underneath his breath. “Give us five minutes. I love the sun, as much as you do. But you know, Bruce doesn’t like it, that much. He loves the darkness.” Clark held him close to him. “So, why don’t you just leave the two of us love birds alone… and you can finally bring breakfast up here, for once?”

Clark grumbled a laugh underneath his breath. Alfred looked away, from the two of them. He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. He was happy that Master Wayne had finally found somebody that he loved. He drew the curtains from the side of the room, and closed them, again. The room became washed over in darkness.

“Alright, Mr. Kent. Make sure that Master Wayne gets his proper rest,” Alfred said to the two of of them. He looked at them, from behind his shoulder. He smirked. “You know how he gets when he’s cranky. When he’s up, he’s going to grumble at us all, and make sure we all get an earful. You know how he gets. He always gets mad when I wake him up, to early. When the sunshine from outside finally shines down on this manor, again—”

“I can hear you,” Bruce grumbled. “Alfred.” He opened one of his eyes, staring at him. “Don’t let me catch you saying that damn mess again.” Bruce grunted, again.

Alfred nodded his head. “Yes, sir.” he bowed to him. “I’ll be taking my leave, then. Breakfast will be served, in one moment. In due time, as it is. I really hope you get over your cranky—”

“Alfred.”

Alfred shut the door behind him. Bruce pressed his head against Clark’s chest. He rested right beside him. Bruce was an inch smaller, than compared to Clark. Bruce was only 6’2, and weighed 210 pounds. Clark was 6’3, and weighed 235 pounds. In this way, he was a young man, Bruce understood. Clark closed his eyes. He made a noise, and grumbled.

“Bruce.” He began to laugh, grinning. “We should really wake up, before Alfred gets mad at us. We made sure he could come all the way up here, but why?” Clark laughed underneath his breath. “You know, I could just fix you some breakfast on my way down. It’ll be easy peasy, one two  _ threasy.” _

Bruce continued to hear Clark laugh.

“Clark.” he said. “No puns in the morning.”

“Aw,  _ Bruce.” _ Clark pouted. “You need to learn how to have some _ fun. _ Why don’t we  _ play  _ around, a little? _ Bruce...” _ He growled in his ear, beginning to cuddle him. Bruce liked it. They were in the dark, and alone. It reminded him of last night, when the two of them had concimated, and shared bodies. He kissed him.  _ “Me and you could have some fun—” _

Alfred walked in on the two of them.

“Breakfast is ready, sirs.” he said. He began plating the dishes, separating the pancakes from the sausage, cutting them in two, and putting them on separate platters. He poured syrup over them, and watched as one of the masters sat up in bed. It was Clark. He was always restless.

He smoothed his hair out of the way. He was glad that he at least got to spend some time with Bruce. Clark stayed in Metropolis. He had to go to work. Bruce was glad that his boyfriend could spend some time with him, here. He was tired. Bruce would never admit to himself that he was tired, but he was. Crime never slept, which was why Bruce never slept. But, he was appreciative that he could do this enough, with Superman.

Bruce slept in the bed like a baby.

“Alfred, leave me alone.” Bruce clutched the sheets around his shoulders. Clark sat up more, awaiting the breakfast being plated before him. He smacked his lips, looking at the pancakes. They looked good. Golden glistening pancakes waiting on a platter for the two of them. Bruce  _ really  _ needed to lighten up. “It’s 10 am in the morning. I don’t need to eat it, right now. You could just leave it downstairs, in a tupperware bowl,” He turned over, on his other side. “I can go get it myself. Leave it.”

He yawned. Bruce Wayne had busy day in front of him. As being one of the most successful businessmen in Gotham, and an elite, he had his fair share of responsibilities to do, and elites to impress. Clark looked at him. Bruce was finally getting some rest.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Clark rubbed his hands together, seeing the meal that Alfred was about to serve him. It was his own set of 10 pancakes, stacked on top of one another, and buttered all the way to the top. He didn’t even need to eat, but it made him feel human.

Bruce turned over in bed. In those ways, Bruce couldn’t understand. He didn’t need it. He only needed solar energy; powered by the sun. Clark grinned at him. Alfred smiled.

“I’ll take it, thank you,” Clark took the platter of pancakes on a tray as Alfred handed them to him. “I’ll make sure that meal won’t go to waste. Thank you so much for cooking this for us, Alfred. I’m very grateful. Your cooking skills won’t disappoint me, I hope. Bruce talks about it all the time,”

Bruce looked away from them. “Clark.” he said. “Finish up. It’s time for us… to get ready for work.” Bruce hid a small smile under his covers as Clark munched on the pancakes gratefully, tasting Alfred’s food for this first time.

“It’s  _ delicious. _ Thank you!” Clark grinned with a wide smile. “These are  _ really  _ good, Alfred! You should consider becoming a private chef. You’re very good at it,” Clark was charming. Bruce groaned. He hated when he said things like that. “I would book you  _ any  _ day. Thank you again, Alfred. I could never be more thankful,”

The two of them shared a laugh, together. Batman closed his eyes. He stopped smiling. Clark was having fun, with Alfred. It was nice, to see that the two of them were getting along well. Alfred was a father, to Bruce. He raised him. He knew him better, than anybody. And when Bruce would get a cut on his finger, Alfred would be the one to patch it up, when he cried. Interestingly enough, Master Bruce was a crier. He cried a lot, when he was young. Now, though, he buried his emotions deep within himself. A logical creature. Alfred understood him, he understood him, all too well. That Master Bruce struggled. So when Superman met him for this first time, and they met—

He was glad that Superman could brighten and be a light, in Bruce’s world.

Clark munched on the pancakes, loudly. He was making a mess. “These are  _ really  _ good, Bruce.” he said, licking his fork. Bruce looked over at him. He opened one of his eyes. He sighed. “You should really go and eat some. Alfred cooked all of this, for you. And you’re not eating any? Come on, Bruce. I know you better than that. I know that you want some—”

“Clark.” Bruce said. “Shut up.”

Bruce repositioned himself inside of the bed, and rolled over to face him. He opened his eyes. Clark looked at him. He smiled.

“Here, I’ll give you some.” He grabbed his fork. He punched it through one of the pancake slices drizzled in syrup. He held it out to Bruce’s mouth. “You should really have some. It’s really good. Here, open your mouth, Bruce.”

Bruce made a small smile. He opened his mouth, bitterly. _ “Ah.” _ Clark said, mimicking him. Bruce closed his mouth, around the fork. He pulled away from it.  _ “Ahhhh~! _ There you go, Bruce! You did it!” Clark shined his painfully bright smile at Bruce.

Bruce turned away from him, and closed his eyes. He sighed, pulling the blanket around him, further. He rested his head on his pillow. Bruce grunted.

“It’s good.” Bruce said, finally. “Alfred.”

Bruce went to sleep. Clark left, in the morning. He was already running late. He kissed Bruce’s forehead, and said his goodbyes, already on the bed over him. He wore a white formal shirt that had thin lines running horizontally down it and business khakis. He wore the same business formal shoes he had been wearing for years, on a reporter’s salary.

“Goodbye.” he said to him, standing near the windowpane. “Bruce.”

He left him.

Bruce slept inside of the bed, comfortable. He enjoyed many mornings that he spent, with Clark. Bruce hated mornings. He wasn’t a morning person. But, he loved to spend them with Clark, when they were together, and had sex. Bruce was glad that he had Clark inside of his life. He was the one light… in his life… that he wouldn’t mind remaining with.

His Man of Steel was his light.

Clark kissed him in bed, beside him. The two of them had spent many days, at this modern house that Bruce Wayne had built. It was equipped with Batcave technology, and had a hidden Batcave pod, underneath it. Bruce was always prepared. Superman wasn’t. He believed in the good in people, like he believed in the good in himself. So, when Lois Lane took him out to lunch to talk about it, he spoke about it.

“I believe in the good of people, Lois,” he told her, smiling low at the cafe brunch below him on his plate. It was all gone. The only thing that was left was a small cup of coffee, left off to the side of them. Lois was a freedom fighter. She fought for the people. She respected his goodwill, and his writing. “You really know that people are good people. Like Jimmy Olsen. People are good people, and people won’t change, because of that. I love that. About people. When their good-willed.”

Lois cracked a smile at him, staring down at her phone. “Look at that. Perry just texted us that we have another case to crack about Superman. I can’t wait for it. Don’t you think he’s amazing, Clark? He rushes into buildings that have caught on fire and saves children from them inside. Isn’t that something? I mean, he really is really a peoples’ champ. I’m glad we get to write about such a person. A person for the people. It’s about time we’ve had some change of pace, don’t you think? I’m onto some case, about the government leading some of the world leaders astray, and the people.” She laughed. “Enough about me, Clark. What have you been up to, lately?”

Clark smiled, staring down at his hand. “It’s nothing.” he said, leaning back in his chair. He cupped his hands around the coffee cup in front of him. “Lois. It’s really nothing to worry about.”

He was really happy. Clark stared down at the coffee within his cup. He really missed Bruce, but Bruce had been with him all this time. He had taken the Batwing back over to Gotham when the two of them woke up that morning next to each other.

He still remembered last night.

Bruce had dressed in black lingerie. He had set a theme for Clark that night. To only dress up in superhero themed lingerie. Bruce wore all black lingerie. He wore a black thin laced bra that cupped his nipples, and held his breast up, along with a black thong that he wore high on his waist. He laid on the bed, when Clark met him at their shared lakefront modern home. Of course, Bruce chose to dress as Batman. He  _ was  _ Batman. He wasn’t Superman.

Clark did, too.

Bruce looked Clark up and down. He hadn’t gotten undressed, yet. He still wore his reporter’s uniform, his classic lightweight coat that clung to his shoulders, and plaid formal t-shirt tucked into his formal pants that he wore with a tightened belt. He shut the door behind him. He still wore his clunky glasses, that he looked Bruce up and down with when he entered the home.

“Bruce.” Clark said to him. He smiled, seeing Bruce sprawled out across the bed, laying on his side. “This was a surprise. I’ve never thought I’d get to see the day… when I’d see you wearing Batman lingerie. I’d thought that you’d look much nicer in Superman lingerie. Oh, well. It can’t be helped. In all of that Batman lingerie, you look really good, Bruce.” Clark smirked at him. “You look really good.”

He took off his glasses. He unbuttoned his shirt. He unbuckled his pants, and they dropped to the floor. Bruce looked at him. Clark undressed in front of him. He took off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger behind him. Bruce started to smile.

He was wearing Superman lingerie.

_ “Looks like we both had the same thought, Clark.” _ he said to him, beginning to smile.  _ “You’re thinking like me. I’m not sure I like it...” _ He turned off the lamp beside him. Clark wore blue lingerie that was Superman themed. He had stocking halters attached to his blue thong, along with a laced blue bra that pushed up his breast firmly. He came upon Bruce, and sat on his waist, as Bruce stroked his ass, with his hand.

He had a really hot boyfriend.

_ “Bruce. You look really nice.” _ Clark could see him just fine, in the dark. Bruce was comfortable in the dark. No one could see them. No one could see the things that they were doing, and had been doing. Bruce stroked down Clark’s sides. He was a very physically well-built man. He was really handsome. His eyes striked blue, in the darkness. It started to rain.

Bruce started to kiss him. “ _ You’re look so sexy, Clark.” _ he hummed on his lips, beginning to kiss him lightly. He dragged his lips and hummed against him as Clark breathed down on his face, running his hands down Bruce’s arms, feeling him. He was warm. He was so human. Clark could feel Bruce’s heart racing against him. He could feel the ways in Bruce, how he was going to have sex with him, and lay with him, in the night.  _ “You look beautiful, Clark. Oh, you look so beautiful... when you’re with me.” _

He licked him across his mouth, as Clark sucked down on his tongue, and licked him back, beginning to kiss him. He started to moan.

_ “You look really beautiful, Clark. You look so beautiful…” _ He kissed him.  _ “When the two of us are together… Let us come together, Clark… In the Night, with one another…. Auhh… Clark… Auh… Auh… Kiss me….! Auh…! Clark…!” _

Clark moaned to him.

He sat across Bruce’s waist as Bruce began to stroke his asshole, holding his ass in the palm of his hand, gripping it. Clark moaned out to him, leaning his head back. He began to hump down on Bruce’s erection below the black lingerie.

_ “Uh…! Auh…! Bruce…! Auh…!” _ The friction between them grew. Clark had an erection, deep beneath the fabric of his lingerie. He moaned, to him inside of his mouth. _ “Auh…! Bruce…! Auh…! Bruce…! Bruce…! Touch me…! Auh…! Bruce…! Touch me…! Touch me…! Bruce…!” _ He moaned deeply as Bruce touched him behind, running one of his fingers along Clark’s asshole, enticing him. Clark shivered, feeling a shock throughout his body as Bruce touched him. He moaned. He felt Bruce stick his finger inside him. Clark moaned out.

He had already fully lubricated his fingers.

Bruce began moving his fingers in and out of Clark, fucking him. Clark moaned, with his eyes widened, as Bruce fucked him with his fingers faster, and moving them in ways that Clark wanted. His asshole tightened, feeling Bruce within him. He kissed him down his neck, making out with him.

Bruce rubbed his body, touching his skin. He ran his hand down his hip, Clark moaning to him. He whined, feeling Bruce moan to him in his mouth. Clark moaned to Bruce, and only to Bruce. He kissed him, down his lip. Clark moaned, as Bruce clutched his back, and holding him tightly against him.

Clark kissed his lip, gently. Bruce kissed him.  _ “Bruce… I really like you.” _ Clark said to him, deeply. Bruce looked him in his eye. He continued to kiss him as Clark moaned.  _ “I really like you… Auh…! Bruce…! Touch me there…! Auh…! Bruce, I like it there…! Touch me some more…!” _

Clark poked his ass out to Bruce, as Bruce fingered him more roughly, stroking his prostate with two fingers, Clark moaning against him.

_ “Auh…! Bruce, right there…! Auh…!” _ He gritted his teeth, opening his mouth, as Bruce fingered him even more faster, and making him moan.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…!”  _ He panted. _ “Auh…! Bruce…! Auh…!” _

Bruce looked down at him. _ “You like it right there, Clark…?” _ he asked him. He held him as Clark laid down on his stomach, and pressed himself against Bruce, as he fingered and entered him now with three fingers. He stroked Clark’s prostate the ways that he needed.  _ “Auh… Clark… You really are… such a good man, aren’t you…? You really like it when I touch you there, huh? Clark.” _

He licked one of his fingers covered with lubricant and sucked on them. Clark heard him, hearing the sounds that he would make. Bruce’s lips sounded really good, in the dark. Clark moaned against him, shivering. He was warm, Bruce noticed. Clark was always warm. Bruce licked along his own wrist and palm, with saliva dripping down it. He leaned down to Clark’s ear, and began to lick inside, moaning in it.

_ “Clark… You really are so beautiful,” _ Bruce whispered inside of Clark’s ear, still fingering him. Clark shivered, feeling Bruce grow a second knuckle deeper in him, four of his fingers already inside of him. Clark moaned against him, clenching his hands down on Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce whispered deeper in him. _ “You really are so beautiful, Clark… You’re really such a beautiful man, Clark.” _

_ “Bruce…” _ Clark said, moaning, and leaning his head back.  _ “Just… get it inside me…” _ Clark soughted to him, stretching his tongue out, as Bruce fingered him. He kissed him. He made out with him. Bruce sucked down on his tongue Clark moaned to him.  _ “Auhh…. Bruce… I just want you inside of me… please, Bruce. Just get in me…” _

Bruce looked down at him.  _ “But, you like this, Clark.” _ He smirked.  _ “Fine, then. Get on top of me, Clark. You’re going to ride deep down on me.” _ He kissed down his neck. Clark moaned to him. He sucked on Bruce’s fingers, pulling them into his mouth. Bruce could feel him pull back and forth as he sucked on them. Bruce shivered, feeling Clark moan and spread his saliva from his lips, sucking on on his fingers. Clark didn’t separate. His palm rested beside Bruce on his bedspread, Bruce watched him suck on his open hand in front of him, two of his fingers down Clark’s throat. Bruce still continued to watch him as he did. He moaned with saliva tracing his lips.

Clark separated from him.

He stood on two of his knees. He moved his lingerie, separating it from his asshole before he leaned down on his own fingers, feeling how Bruce had opened him up deeply, from inside of him. Clark shivered, again. He felt how warm his walls had gotten.

He was lubricated pretty well.

Bruce placed his hand in his laced thong, taking out his erection as Clark was over him and ready. Clark lowered down on him. He let his breath flow as Bruce watched. Clark sucked it all up, nice and tight. He clenched on Bruce, lowering down upon him. He let out a small moan.

Clark sat on him all of the way.

_ “Auh…! Auh…! Bruce…! Auh…!” _ Clark started to move on him closer, as he drew out quick breaths with Bruce moaning to him. He clutched Clark’s ass with one of his hands. Clark moved and loved on him. Bruce moaned. Clark leaned his head back. _ “Auh…! AUH….! Bruce…! Auh…! Auh….! AUH—! Auh…! Auh…! I like it right there…! Bruce…! You’re so good…! AUH….! You feel so good….! Bruce…!” _

Bruce moaned to him.

_ “Auh…! Clark... ! Auh…. Mmmm….” _ He licked down his neck, kissing on him. Clark moved down on him faster, gaining Bruce inside of him. Clark felt him kiss him down his throat, and began to lick him, as he thrusted within him fiercer, wanting to feel more of Clark. Clark started to moan, and cry as his eyes teared up.  _ “Mmmm… Clark… You’re so beautiful… Mmm… Clark… You taste like me…. And us…. Together. You taste like us. Together… You taste so good… Clark… You taste really good, like us… when we’re together. I like… when we’re together, Clark. Just you and me. Bat… and Supes. Big Blue and Dark Knight. ‘B’ and ‘S’.” _

Clark moaned to him.

_ “Auh…! Bruce….! Auh…! Bruce…! Auh…!” _ Clark arched his back again as Bruce reached down to his chest and cupped it. He held Clark close to him with one of his hands and cupped his nipple with the other. Bruce began to suck down on it, and licking upon him, holding his nipple up to his mouth as Clark moaned to him.  _ “Auh…! I like it…! Bruce…! I like it, when you suck down on me like that…! Auh…! Auh…! Auh….!” _

Bruce cummed deeply in him. He shivered.

Clark was shivering. Precum seeped out the tip from his cockhead as he rubbed it against Bruce’s stomach, stroking it against the frictions on his skin. Clark moaned.

_ “Bruce…! I like it when you suck on my nipples…! Auh…! Auh…! Bruce…!” _ Clark whined to him, sliding down on him, faster.  _ “Auh…! Bruce…! I really like it…! AUH..! When you suck down on me….! AUH….! AUH…! Bruce…! I really like you, a lot…! Auh…!” _

Clark lurched, arching his back. Bruce moaned.

He kissed down on his nipple, licking him. He rubbed his other with the palm of his hand. Clark was aroused in the ways that Bruce was touching his body. He moaned to him crying out as Bruce loved upon him, and kissed upon his nipples, licking him, and moving him. Clark thrusted down on him faster, getting Bruce’s dick deeper inside him, moaning.

Bruce clutched deep into his back. _ “Auh….! Clark… You’re so beautiful…! Auh…! You taste so good, Clark…! You taste so good… Mmmm… I really like when you do that… Keep moving down on me, further and deeper, Clark.” _ He hummed to him. Clark’s saliva traced off his lip. He really loved this Man of Steel. He was the love, of his life. Bruce really loved Superman.

Clark continued to move, on him.

Clark’s dick was seeping a lot of precum. He could feel the friction between him and Bruce grow, as Bruce held his body, and sucked down on nipples, moaning to him. Bruce’s tongue lapped all over his nipples, as Clark moved down on him faster. Bruce couldn’t stand it. He grunted against him, groaning. Clark moaned.

_ “Clark… Why are you so hot…?” _ he asked Clark, seeing him huff and moan against him, as he moved down on Bruce’s dick deeper, wanting to get more of him. Bruce sucked on his nipples, longer. He heard Clark whine out.  _ “You really are so good… when you move those hips of yours, with mine. I really like, when you do things… like that… Clark…. I really like… When you move your hips with mine… I really like… When you do that… Clark. You really are so sexy… My Clark—!” _

Bruce cummed with him.

Clark shivered against him, moaning.  _ “Auh—! Auh—! Bruce—!” _ Clark moaned to him, with his eyes widening, staring down at Bruce as Bruce shut his eyes, and came within him. Clark shivered.

He came.

His cum spilled all over Bruce’s stomach and chest, as he breathed upon him, and moaned. Clark was cumming, a lot. He always came a lot. When he was with Bruce, it covered his entire chest, and completely wet him, from the waist down. Clark looked down, at him. _ “Auhhh—! Bruce!” _

Clark moaned out to him. His impulses from his cum came out of him as his shivered to Bruce as he held him.  _ “Clark… Quiet.” _ he told him.  _ “I’m trying to breathe… here… Auh….” _ Bruce finished his impulses, from within him.

He relaxed.

Bruce calmed down, holding him against him. The two of them began to cuddle with one another, as Clark came over him, and kissed upon his neck, and his ear. Bruce and Clark cleaned themselves up in the bath, before they rested against each other at night.

_“We should do it again… Bruce…”_ Clark hummed against his ear, beginning to bite it. Bruce laid on his stomach, in bed. He let out a groan. _“This time… I really want to do you…_ _again… Come on, let me inside, Bruce. You should let me inside you, again… Auh… That was really fun, wasn’t it?”_ He licked him. _“We should really begin, to have some fun, with one another. Don’t you think, Bruce? You should let me inside your body, and we could—”_

Bruce let him come inside him.

When mornings came the two of them always took a bath with one another. Bruce sat behind Clark in the tub, and washed his hair as Clark rested against him and splashed in the tub, playing with rubber toys of little versions of him and Batman he had in the water. He played with them all the time. He made them fight pretend mock battles. Bruce rested his neck on the ring of the tub, while Clark rested against him, in the bath, hearing him sigh.

“Bruce, why are you always down?” Clark asked him, looking over his shoulder, at Bruce. He frowned. “I mean, you’re always depressed, you’re always down, you never seem like you’re in a good mood. You’re always in a bad and moody—”

“Clark.” Bruce said. “We’re not talking about this. Again.”

“Why not?” Clark asked back. “Why can’t we talk about it? Bruce? You and me. You’re always in a bad mood. You’re always requesting that I stay in Metropolis, when obviously, I can help you out. You don’t have to be alone. I can help you.”

“Such the boyscout.” Bruce laughed with him, gruffing. “We should go out on a jog, together. Just me and you, Supes. Me and you. Get ready two weeks from now, Clark.”

“Alright,” Clark nodded his head. “That sounds like a lot of fun. Me and you never really get to hang out together, so… I don’t mind.”

Clark continued to play with the rubber versions of Superman and Batman in the bath, and made them crash against each other. Bruce watched him. He laughed, underneath his breath. Clark understood him. He understood why Bruce was moody, but in his own ways, he loved Clark. It was in these ways, when he bathed with him, that Bruce appreciated him in a different manner, and loved him, a lot. It was one of the reasons why he chose to bathe with Clark, before he left to go to work. He loved Clark, with all of his heart. He loved spending time with Superman.

He really loved Superman.

“Clark, I should get dressed to go.” Bruce Wayne told him, standing up. He ran his fingers through Clark’s hair, stroking his scalp with water. Clark turned to look at him. “You know how Gotham needs me. Stay in Metropolis. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

Superman pouted.  _ “Alright.” _ He started to smile, after poking his lip out. “I’ll see you later in two weeks. _ Batman.” _ He mocked him. Batman didn’t crack a smile, but he could feel his heart at ease. Superman grinned lowly to himself. “I’ll finish up in here while you finish up out there, how about that?”

Bruce nodded his head. “I’m already out the door, Alfred.” he spoke to the intercom piece within his ear. Superman watched him, as he started to get ready. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. I’ll take the Batwing, and head on over... Yeah, I’m just with Superman… He’s fine, Alfred. Thank you for asking....”

“Bruce is always an important man.” Clark said to himself in the bath, mumbling underneath the water. He started to scrub his skin, not like he needed to. He smoothed his hair back with the water. He smiled. “He always has places to be, and people to  _ see. _ Unlike me, though. I’m a reporter. I make no _ money. _ I should head over to Metropolis now, huh? We really did it a lot, last night. Bruce was horny. I think he should get outside, more.”

“I heard that,” Bruce said from outside the bathroom door. “Clark. Don’t let me catch you saying something like that, again. I’ll get you for sure next time you come around in the night. So, don’t say it. Clark. I’m watching you.”

Bruce smiled.

Clark mimicked every single word that Bruce was saying. _ “...You come around in the night…” _  He didn’t see him. “You’re such an old man.” Clark almost got out of the bath, and dried himself off. “Bruce. We should really have some fun, again. It was really fun, last night.”   
Bruce came into the bathroom, again.

Clark looked up at him. He wasn’t dressed, yet. He still was naked. He came over Clark in the bath. Clark was surprised. Bruce put his hands on his shoulders, and settled down on his lap.

Clark wasn’t erect, yet.

_ “You should ride me, Bruce.” _ Clark blurted out, suddenly _. “It would really be some fun, with just the two of us, again.” _ Clark grew erect, now. Bruce felt him, smiling. He settled down on Clark, easily. He shut his eyes, breathing.  _ “It’ll be a lot of fun... I promise. I’m not going to go over-commando on purpose, anyway.” _

Bruce frowned, lowly.

_ “I really hate you.” _ he told him. _ “You should be really glad that I’m here. I won’t be running late, again. Today or tomorrow. Stay in Metropolis. I mean it, Superman.” _

Clark nodded his head.

_ “I love you,” _ Clark said, for the second time.  _ “Bruce. In your own way, you will be my Bat in Shining Dark Knight Armour. I won’t come in Gotham, not unless you need my help with something. So, you’ll stay with me forever? Won’t you, Bruce?” _

Bruce looked at him low.  _ “Shut up.” _ he said.  _ “Clark. So I can ride you. I don’t want to be late.” _

Clark shut up immediately.

Bruce was the love of Clark’s life. Even though he always did things off of improvisation and intuition, he still loved Bruce, and Clark understood him. Bruce was only saying these things because Clark had a whole city of Metropolis to watch, and he knew that he didn’t need Superman distracted from it, even though he knew that he wouldn't.

Bruce just wanted Superman to be safe. It was his number one priority to protect him, and not much could hurt Clark, even though he knew that not much could, but he loved him in ways that no one could imagine. He needed him to be okay. He didn't want Kryptonite to harm him, as it was one of the only things that could.

It was his number one weakness.

Clark was still young and fun. He was bright. Bruce saw how much Kryptonite hurt Clark. When Bruce had to hold him in his arms, it hurt him every time, seeing him like that. Something about the most invulnerable man being vulnerable hurt his heart. It was the love of his life. The world needed Superman. And Superman needed Batman. He loved him.

Superman really needed Batman.

He really loved that bat of his.

Even though, he was a real mega pain in the ass.

_ “Clark.” _ Bruce told him, fucking on him. _ “Uh… I hear that, too.” _   
_ “Hear me what? _ ” Bruce heard Clark moan.  _ “Auhhhh…. Hear me… What….? What do you hear me… doing? Bruce, I’m not doing anything… Auh… but letting you ride me—?” _

He almost came.

_ “Exactly. That’s not it. _ ” Bruce said, again. _ “That’s not the way it’s supposed to be. I want you to ride me, next time. When the both of us… meet.” _ Bruce shut his eyes, tight.  _ “Uhhhhhhhhhh…..” _

He tightened on him.

_ “Okay, Bruce.” _ Clark said to him. He held his hips as Bruce rode him.  _ “I really love you a lot, you know.” _

_ “Stop it.” _ he told him.  _ “Clark… I don’t like it—” _

_ “Yeah, you do.” _ Clark fought back.  _ “You love it when I say that. Because it warms your heart. And calms you down. I know you, Bruce. Like no other. I know you love me—” _

_ “Won’t you just shut up?” _ Bruce asked him.  _ “Clark. You know that I want you to do so. I sense justice within you. Let’s have some sex.” _ He kissed him inside of his ear. He moaned out to him.  _ “Auh—! Auh…! Clark! Auh…! Auh…! Auh—! Clark!” _

Clark smiled as warmness filled his heart. He could feel the ways in which Bruce rode him, in the bath. It was because he really loved and warmed Bruce. Bruce wanted Clark to be okay. For once in his life, he really loved someone that taught him warmth and kindness. Clark could see it. Because besides the two of them no one shared the love they had with one another.

_ “I love you,” _ Clark said to him. _ “‘B’.” _

_ “I love you,” _ Bruce said, from beneath his mouth.  _ “‘S’.” _

The two of them slept together with one another in the bath.

Bruce met Clark after two weeks in front of their modern home. Clark still remembered that conversation. Bruce wore all black performance wear, with a zipped up jacket and leggings. He wore black Nike Presto Flys. Bruce was conservative when he dressed. He looked over at him. Clark wore a Superman letterman jacket with matching Superman Adidas active shirt and leggings that matched his red Nike Presto Flys. He wore his usual clunky glasses and his hair was swept to the side in a parted swipe.

He was Clark Kent, now, with Bruce Wayne.

The two of them jogged, with one another. Clark really loved being with Bruce. He loved being in this moment, when the two of them were together. Bruce had taken the time out of his day to spend it with Clark. It was because Bruce loved him. And he would always do it, if he needed to. He liked spending time with Clark, as well. Clark jogged slow, when he was with Bruce, just so he could spend time with him.

“We should turn this corner,” Clark said next to him, huffing. “Bruce. I should tell you right now, I’m really happy—”

Clark turned the corner with Bruce, breathing hard. Bruce noticed.

“Clark, you’re breathing.” Bruce told him. “You’re never breathing. You should stop now, before I get angry, with you. Explain yourself, to me. Now.”

Clark let out a low smile. “Well,” he said, clear. “I just wanted it to seem normal. With the two of us jogging, out together. We never do this, ‘B’. Me and you.”

“You know that I won’t let us do that, ‘S’.” Bruce smirked. “Not when you’re faking to breathe just to jog with me, and when you’re with someone you love. I’ll let you do it. When you’re not in an area off of the grid. We’re safe. You can be your normal Superman. And I can be my normal Batman. It’s okay to be Superman, Clark. No one’s watching us, here. You can be your all boy scout self like you want. I know this place.”

Clark looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean, Bruce?” His eyes widened. “No one can watch us here? You really mean it? Bruce, answer me.”

Bruce looked up. “Look at the clouds.” he said. “Look at the mist, and how low the fog is.” Clark looked around him. He noticed that the fog was thick and heavy.

“You’re right.” Clark said. “I didn’t notice it yet, because I haven’t been using my X-ray vision to see things,” Superman’s eyes glowed, looking all around him. He scanned area. “What caused all of this to happen, Bruce? Normal mist and fog can’t come across this area so easily, can it? Not even surrounded by a lake. That doesn’t seem possible. Can you explain it to me. Why you caused this to happen. As being Batman.”

Clark understood him.

“Nanonites surround the entire area.” Bruce said. “I got Toymaster to make them,” Clark remembered Hiro Okamura, the present Toymaster that had a gifted genius level IQ of 210. He and Bruce had spent a lot of time trying to get him to the good side of justice. Now, he was complacent. For the present. Bruce looked down the road. It was another mile long before he would decide to leave it and turn another way, so the two of them could jog 23 miles together. And being alone, while at it. Bruce continued talking, “They eat away and chip at all of the security feeds in any satellite known on the planet orin the known universe. They disrupt the live feeds, and make it seem like this area is covered in fog. Completely hidden from any city. Only me and you can enter. It is our place, Clark. I want to protect me and you. I’m ready for others to find out, just, not yet. I’ll let them know, later. Just now, though, I want me and you to stay here, for a while. A world hidden by the grid. No one knows. Just us.”

Clark was astonished. Bruce was really smart. “How’d you get Hiro to make them all?” he asked. “He doesn’t seem too keen on favors.”

“I kept it far away from personal.” Bruce told him. “I let him know I needed Nanonites for security. That’s it. And they chip away and work beautifully. Any other questions, Clark?”

“Nope.” Clark shook his head. “Not really. I know you’re doing this to protect me, Bruce—”

“Then, good.” Bruce said. “Now, we can do this.”

Bruce picked him up.

Clark stared at him, in surprise. “Bruce….” he said. Bruce placed him against a brick wall behind them. There were many rundown unowned homes, along the street. This area was hidden off the grid with nanonites and kept secret. Bruce wanted it that way.

He kissed him.

Bruce made out with Clark, shifting him against the brick wall and kissing him. Clark couldn’t believe it. Bruce was so smart. He had a courageous heart. He understood him. Bruce held him against the wall and kissed him inside of his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

_ “Bruce… Auh….” _ Clark moaned. He could feel Bruce’s erection shifting against his thigh, rubbing against his own. He loved him.  _ “Bruce… AUH…! I love you…! AUH…!” _

Bruce pulled up Clark’s shirt, and stuck his head underneath it.

_ “Auh…! Auh…!” _ Clark groaned as Bruce licked across his chest, and sucked on his nipples. He moaned.  _ “Bruce….! Auh…!” _ Bruce sucked deeper on his nipples. He whined.  _ “Auh….! Bruce…! Bruce….! AUH…! Auh…!” _ Clark leaned his head back, and moaned against the wall. Bruce shifted his weight against him, groaning.  _ “Auh…! AUH…! Bruce…! Bruce…! Auh…!” _

Bruce loved him.

Clark really loved Bruce Wayne. He came back, realizing that he was having brunch, with Lois Lane. He looked back up at her, as she was awaiting his answer.

“You seem very happy,” she said to him, placing her chin on the palm of her hand. Clark looked up at her, hearing her speak to him, again. “Are you telling me you’ve got yourself a billionaire playboy boyfriend, Clark? Who is he?”

Clark looked down at his watch. He realized it was almost time for him to go back to work, again. And report on a case about Bruce Wayne, and Wayne Enterprises. He was putting out a lot of bids, lately, on many business buildings and lots along the city’s coast. He was going to rebuild a good Gotham. That’s what he had said, in his meetings.

“I’ve gotta go, Lois,” he said to her. “Look at the time. I hope we can catch up, later. I can take you out to lunch some time, if you want. Me, Jimmy, and you—”   
“I’ve got a case on Superman.” Lois told him, standing up. She looked away at sky far from away from him, with destiny in her eyes. She had a strong sense of justice. She was one of Clark’s friends. She was a freedom fighter. “He fights for the freedom of people. I like justice. Metropolis has their own hero, for now. In Metropolis, our city. Our Symbol. He’s our Symbol of Peace.”

Clark nodded his head. “Yeah,” he said. “He is.”

Clark looked down, at his phone. He really had to get going. If he didn’t head back to the Daily Planet, then he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Jerry.

“Goodbye, Lois!” He grinned at her. He waved. “I’ll see you later. Goodbye!”   
Lois walked away from him, and smiled. Clark went back to work. He looked down at his phone, seeing that he got a message, from Bruce Wayne.

_ You better get ready. _ Bruce told him.  _ S. _

Clark wouldn’t want it any other way. He had a couple interviews lined up, with Bruce in Gotham city. Clark would be there for two days, on a business trip. He really didn’t like Gotham. It was dark. It was gloomy. It was grim. And dirty. Bruce’s city was purely dark, and moody. Like him. But, he understood Bruce liked it there. Superman loved him.

Clark understood the way he was.

_ I’ll be there any moment. _ Clark told him.  _ B. Just you wait. _

Bruce Wayne smiled, looking down at the phone in his pocket. “Lucius, can you set up an interview time, with Clark Kent and I, from the Daily Planet?” he asked his business manager standing beside him at his desk in his office. “He’s come to see me, again. I think it’s boy trouble.” He laughed. Lucius joined him. He began to set up the business appointment on his ipad. He nodded his head. Bruce looked at him. “I don’t think the Daily Planet got enough of me, when I visited. I told Mr. Kent that if he would want to interview me any time, he could. He really is a star, of the Daily Planet, don’t you think so? Lucius. This Mr. Kent, here. He really is a boy wonder, isn’t he?”

Clark really made him happy. Even though he was in the next town over, and could come to Gotham city in lightspeed within minutes, it warmed Bruce’s heart knowing his lover was right beside him. He didn’t always have to be with him, but when he was, it warmed pieces in his heart that Bruce had felt that hadn’t been warmed before. Clark made him happy.

He was his Sun.

Clark’s heart felt inside him that Bruce was his heart. He loved him. Bruce calmed the sunset within Clark’s heart, opening up the beautiful Darkness of the Knight, making him see beauty in the night fall, when it came. He was his light, in darkness. Bruce lit his way, and led him through the dark, and balanced him, within his light. Bruce was his one true love. He would always love him.

Because Bruce was his Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a bg recap of Bruce and Clark's relationship in the beginning and how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG THANK YOU GUYS FOR KUDOS'N!!! LOOOL!!!! I APPRECIATE IT!!!!! MAKE SURE YOU COMMENT TOO LMAOO!!! YO MONSTA DON'T BITE!!!! I LOVE ME SOM BRUCE AND CLARK YA'LL THEY SO CANON!!!! THIS HONESTLY WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE WRITING CHAPTERS YET!!! I HAD SO MUCH FUN LOL!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!
> 
> ENJOY IT YOU GUYS!!!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

Superman really loved Batman.

And when they confessed to the Justice League that they were dating, they were all stunned as Batman told them that him and Superman were together. Batman had called a regular League meeting, and explained it to them in annual notice. Clark Kent had been dating Bruce Wayne for two years. Batman met the Justice League at their current Watchtower.

In Space.

“Batman and I—” Superman started to say, floating behind Batman at the head of the table. The panoramic monitors showcasing villain updates and realtime League member status remained still behind them as Batman stood right next to Superman, conscious.

“Superman and I are dating,” Batman confessed. He pulled up crime images from around the world that came from his watch. Superman’s mouth hung open in surprise. “We’ve been dating secretly for two years, now. Without the League’s notice. We’re going on a date at our favorite restaurant, tonight. I don’t want any casualties while we’re there, along with problems or issues that may arise with any heinous criminals. Not today. I want the whole League watching that very reastrant. I need this time with Clark. It’s our date. It’s our time. And I won’t let anyone ruin it. We’ve been dating silently for two years, now. And I’m just being comfortable enough to be open. And honest about it. And transparent, with you all. Now is the time, does anyone have any questions?”   
Batman looked at all of them.

Wonder Woman stared in shock. “Congratulations, Bruce and Kal.” Her eyes were wide with sincerity. She grinned at the two of them. “As my oldest friends on Man’s World, I am so proud and honored to be your friend, and your ally.” She stood. “But, most of all, it is an honor to fight alongside you. Now, we can fight  _ with  _ you, as you guys triumph in life. I am happy for your success.”

She hugged the two of them. Bruce stood solemnly. He wrapped his hands around her as Diana embraced the two of them. Diana was one of Bruce and Clark’s closest friends. He remembered when it was just the three of them, the Trinity, before the Justice league.

She was one of their friends.

Bruce was grateful that she accepted. “Now, we have to throw a party.” Diana said, breaking away from the two of them. She smiled, happy. “This calls for a celebration. Who is with me? Justice League, do you agree with the two of them as friends coming together as one being? I sure do. As my oldest friends, I will accept and rejoice. We celebrate.”

Green Lantern—Hal Jordan, coughed into his fist. “So, what? Does this mean that Bruce and our old pal Big Blue Kal are attached at the hips? They’re dating.” he laughed. “I can’t believe our own Dark and Broody Batman found someone he loved. Count  _ me  _ in. Flash? What about you? You going to help me and Diana throw a celebratory party for Bruce and Kal? It’s going to be fun.”

Flash was still stunned. “Huh? What?” he said, snapping out of it. “I’m still left at the whole ‘Superman and I are dating’ thing. So, what do you say?” He grinned. “Let’s throw them a  _ big  _ party! Count me in!  _ Ooo—! _ I’ll get the party favors. Leave the celebratory needs to _ me.” _  He turned to the two of them. He gave them a big thumbs up. Clark was glad that Barry Allen accepted them with kindness and respect. Barry was a founding member of the Justice League. And so was Hal. The two of them were best friends, but seeing that they honored and respected Superman and Batman made Clark’s heart warm.

_ This was what friends were for. _ He thought in his head. Bruce smiled, grimly at the two of them. He was pleased, with their efforts. Both Bruce and the Flash had been through a lot together. And so did Hal. As a fellow human being among Metahumans, Bruce was glad he had some comadre. Hal was annoying. But deeply respected. Bruce respected the Flash, as well.

“I am appreciative of you two being together.” Martian Manhunter said inside of his chair, clasping his fingertips together. He smiled at the two of them. “I am happy for Bruce.” His eyes glowed. “And I am happy for Kal-El, that he has found someone among this planet he can connect with, and become one mind, and share one life with each other that I have found among Mars, long ago. For a long time, you two have accepted and shared my life with me that others haven’t. You both are honorable men. I respect you deeply. You have my regards.” He still smiled sweetly at the two of them. “Now, on as Earth. They say—We shall party. I look forward to it.”

Bruce smiled at him.

J’onn Jonzz was an old martian. He was from an ancient alien civilization on Mars, that was brought to the brink of destruction from invaders. When the Justice League first teamed up to help J’onn avenge his race, J’onn became a hero. He joined the Justice League. He also became one of Bruce’s closest allies. All of the Justice League members agreed J’onn was an important aspect of the team, and couldn’t have formed without him. They accepted him. And for that, his family was here on Earth, now. He was adopted here, as one of their saviours.

He was one of their recent friends.

“Good.” Batman said, sincere. “It’s settled, then. Continue with League operations. Now...” He droned on, as Superman listened beside him explaining League missions and outings for the Core 7. He was proud of Batman, for standing proud in who they were. He was happy. Batman was finally ready to be public with Superman in the League. Superman floated around the League’s meeting hall with the Core 7, and observed them. He looked at each member from afar, as they listened to Batman cover their operations. He loved him.

Superman cleared his throat after Batman was done with his speaking. The League looked at him. Bruce raised his eyebrow.

“Thank you,” Superman said, bowing his head. “Everybody.”

Superman smiled.

The League had no problems with Batman and Superman dating. Aquaman wasn’t there for the initial announcement, but sent his regards and congratulations, accepting Batman and Superman alone on video call from Atlantis patched into the League’s Observation Room.

If anything, it was more natural to see the two of them together, than either of them apart. Flash always stumbled on the two of them doing League business together. Batman really loved Superman. And Superman and Batman genuinely got along. They were stubborn. Sure, they had disagreements that the League had gotten involved in, at some point. But the two of them just fit together. Batman was with Superman. And Superman had been with Batman, for two whole years. He loved this man.

And Batman loved him.

He was his one True Love.

“Batman.” Superman rushed towards him in the Observational Room, after the League’s initial meeting that morning. Batman looked behind him. Superman was floating. “Thank you,” he said. “For earlier. Thank you for telling the League, about us. I know I could’ve, but—”

Batman smirked. Clark was such a young guy. He was always worried about what others thought about him, since he was an alien. And he wasn’t used to how social people were among earth He still was getting used to being with Batman, among people. Honest. And open. Clark didn’t mind it. He was the main person rooting for it. But, Batman needed time to be ready. He needed time to be with Clark, and alone. Without interference. He loved this man.

He would never forsake him.

“It’s okay now, Clark.” Batman spoke to him, calm and composed. They stood alone, in silence. Superman floated beside him, looking at the screen monitors Batman had pulled up so far. He was surveying the villains from across the planet, making sure things carried on smoothly, as usual. Nothing was wrong. Nothing had happened. Batman looked down at the Observational Room’s system keyboard. He zoomed in on Gotham City, and got a closer look. It was his city. Superman was still silent. Batman continued talking, “I will do anything to protect you. You know that, Clark. I would never… leave you alone, again. I’m not ever going to do that. I would never leave you alone, Clark. Not like that.”

Superman smiled at him. “Batman, you don’t have to be so formal.” he said. “I understand you. It’s just the Justice League. Their our  _ friends, _ Bruce. We don’t have to hide  _ everything, _ from them. I know that you were  _ unsteady, _ and waiting until you were ready. I’ll wait for you, Bruce. I’ll always wait for you, you know that. They’re really proud of you, for talking to them about us. I know that you hate it when I say it, but… thank you so much for what you did today, Bruce. It means a lot to me. I’ll never forget your service and honor to me as your only…. You’re my best friend, Bruce. I love you,”

Bruce stopped smiling. “Don’t say that, Clark. I’ll only allow you to say that when the two of us are alone and having sex. You owe me, tonight.” He smirked. “I love you, Clark. You are my only Superman.”

The room went red.

The alarms on the screen started blaring. The whole Observational Room lit red as it signaled them that there was trouble brewing, back on Earth. Superman floated closer to Batman. Batman tapped into the alert system, checking the surveillance cameras across the targeted area that was triggering the alarms, to get a better grasp and understand what was happening. His eyes widened.

“Oh, my God,” Batman said. His mouth fell open. “I can’t believe it… He’s back.”

Superman was worried.

“What’s happening, Batman?” Superman asked. Batman continued typing on the keyboard, getting a close up of the Boston Bridge in New York. “Who’s back? Who do you mean? Talk to me, B. I want to know what’s going on.” He frowned. “Batman,  _ tell  _ me.”

“Take a look for yourself.” Batman told him. “Look, here. In New York City. He’s back. Again. We have to stop him.”

Batman showed him the monitor. A green lit screen displayed itself across the Boston Bridge. It was there, that Superman saw their enemy standing before a crowd of wrecked cars in multiple lanes, blocking traffic. He screamed at them. Kryptonite laced his gums. Superman’s eyes widened.

It was the All-American Boy.

Batman and Superman had just fought and defeated him two weeks ago. It had took all their strength and destroying Smallville, to finally get him to stop and taken into custody. They fought for four-hours straight against him in their last battle. Now, he was already back in action. The cameras were rolling.

This was heinous.

“Superman, get to New York. And fast.” Batman told him, turning away from the monitors. He ran out of the Observational Room, with Superman close behind him.

“Already on it.” Superman said.

Batman piloted the Justice League’s personal jet called the Javelin, to New York City. Superman was already on his way. He could travel at top speeds of mach 9350. Superman was in complete control of his power. Batman understood the world needed this savior. The world  _ needed  _ Superman. The All-American Boy was already stirring up issues on the Boston Bridge in Boston, New York.

Superman landed on the bridge before Batman.

The ground shook as he landed. A crater opened up beneath him. Everyone in their cars screamed as Superman watched the All-American Boy from afar. He put his hands on his hips. He stared at him, fifty feet away. Superman felt sick.

It was from all that Kryptonite.

“Everyone, get to safety.” Superman ordered the people in the area. “Batman will be here soon, to help. For now, get to a safe area.” The civilians left their cars and climbed out of them, as Superman scanned the wreckage for any lost bodies. There were none.

He was going to stop this.

Once and for all.

“It’s all over,” Superman spoke aloud, as the All-American Boy continued to flip over cars and wreckage, from the bridge. He saw him. The All-American Boy lunged and swung his fist down at him. Superman gritted his teeth. He landed deep in a crater, on the ground. “I’m not… going to fight you.” He looked down at the pavement. He breathed. “Batman…”

Superman started turning green.

_ “Batman can’t save you…” _ The All-American Boy managed to say, walking towards him. He grabbed a semi-truck from the scene of wreckage and threw it at him. He shielded himself from the blast. The All-American Boy continued walking towards him. He laughed. _ “It doesn’t matter…. He won’t be here to save you anyway, Superman.” _ He smirked. _ “There won’t be enough time… Ha-ha… Not while I’m here, at least… You’ll have to help me.” _   
Clark looked up at him.

“Joshua… please…” Superman begged. He clenched the pavement beneath him. “Last time we fought… you had to be detained.” He coughed up blood. The Kryptonite was getting closer to him. He couldn’t stand it. “What do you  _ want  _ from me….? How can I help… you? Tell me, so I can help you, Joshua! I don’t want you to get  _ hurt… _ not again.”

_ “You can help me.” _ The All-American Boy said, still. _ “By being dead. Once we kill you.” _

Clark almost cried. The Kryptonite… It was getting worse. He could feel it. He could feel his skin wanting to break apart from his own body. He couldn't stand it anymore as the All-American Boy walked closer to him. What did he  _ want  _ from him?

“Batman…” Clark groaned. He laid against the ground, weak. “Where are you…? Batman…” The All-American Boy walked up to him. He grabbed him by the neck, and threw him down across the bridge, again.

_ Bruce…  _ Clark thought.  _ Where  _ are  _ you...? _

He landed against the ground.

The All-American Boy was made of pure Kryptonite. He was a lab experiment, made by the U.S. government under the authority of Amanda Waller, a government agent and politician that had a crooked sense of justice. Superman didn’t like her. Batman didn’t either, but he knew that anything involving her had a long trail of injustice. Crooked experiments gone wrong—The All-American Boy. The Suicide Squad—Criminals with bombs placed inside of their skulls that could go off any moment, and a disobeyment in orders lead to their heads being blown off. Batman was never in favor of that idea. If he didn’t disarm the bombs while he was there, then they would be gone.

Batman hated it.

Superman crashed in another crater. He collided with a gasoline truck. It blew up against him. Clark sat inside the remains of the wrecked vehicle, moaning. Batman understood him. Clark lifted his head.

Bruce would save him.

And just like that, Batman pulled up like a miracle inside of the Javelin. “Superman, don’t worry…” he said. “I got you.... Stay clear.”

“You  _ think?” _ Clark grumbled. “Just take care of it. Batman… Jeez. I’ve been sitting here all  _ morning, _ and you haven’t come to save me _ once… _ You’re a terrible partner.” Clark laughed at him. “I still love you, Bats. You know that... I’ve come to save you…. more than once?” 

“Save it for later,” Bruce said. “Superman. I’ve come for backup. We’ll get you some help, soon.”

Clark groaned. He felt sick. Batman was an incredible partner. He was always there not when Clark wanted him, but when he  _ needed  _ him. And he needed him, right now. Batman was human, but Kryptonite was not his greatest weakness. He could spare Superman from this battle, and help him. Just enough to help… Joshua.

Clark wanted to save him.

Batman dropped down from the jet, and landed across the All-American Boy’s neck. He wrapped his Batarang around his throat, tying it with a wire. It blew up.

The All American boy screamed.

_ “Why…?! Are you… doing this…?!” _ Joshua howled out, as the Batarang incinerated his skin, chunks of Kryptonite falling down from him on the ground before him. He roared at them.  _ “To me!!! I need help! Not this!” _

He tore the wire from around his neck.

Batman did a front flip and rolled over, and landing on the ground. He rushed to Superman’s side. He picked him up in his arms. Clark looked at him.

“Not again… Batman.” Superman murmured. He was growing all green. It was from all that Kryptonite radiation he had been exposed to. The All-American Boy emitted it. Batman looked around. Clark started to speak, again. “I just defeated him…. Two weeks ago. Batman. How is he… back already…? I don’t… I don’t understand. Batman… say something… I’ll take care of him…” He sputtered out blood. “I promise… I will.”

Superman coughed, again.

“Save your strength, Superman.” Batman said. He watched the All-American Boy look in their direction. He roared. Batman braced himself as he lunged at him. He landed on the ground, crushing it.

“Are you okay?” Superman asked him, floating above the pier of the bridge with Batman in his arms. “Batman? I got us to safety, but… we need a plan. And fast.” The All-American Boy caught their gaze. He squinted his eyes and rushed at them. Superman raised his hand. “I got him—”

Superman flew in the air and held him as the All-American Boy beat on his chest, plummeting down the bridge flipping over wreckage with one another. Batman shielded himself on the poles of the bridge from the blast. Superman threw a punch at him. The All-American Boy twisted over the bridge’s wreckage. Superman continued to throw all the punches that he could at him. He tightened his fist for one last punch before the All-American Boy spoke.

He was dying.

Clark could see it. He stopped fighting. “Your radiation levels… their off the charts.” he said, floating above him. He read his energy levels through his heat signature vision. “Joshua. Batman and I… We can’t help you… if you keep fighting us…! You have to stop. It ends here. Stop now, and maybe you’ll have the chance you can live.” He closed his eyes. “Mr. and Mrs. Kent would never want to see you this way. After Smallville… you know better.”

He thought about the last time Batman and him fought the All-American Boy. It nearly destroyed Smallville. And Metropolis. It took four hours, to defeat him. Superman didn’t want that to happen, again. 

“They loved you. We can get you… help. Joshua, trust me.” Superman held out his hand to him. “Will you trust me? So Batman and I can help you? Joshua.”

The All-American Boy screamed at him.

_ “Why  _ won’t  _ you help me… I’m dying.”  _ The All-American Boy said, sad. Superman looked at him with pained sympathy.

“I’m trying.” Clark said, holding his stomach. The All-American Boy grabbed Superman and pulled him close to his body. Superman punched him. They tumbled against one another into the pavement. The All-American Boy grabbed Superman and threw him into the pavement. A crater opened up beneath him.

Superman coughed up saliva.

The All-American Boy glowed.  _ “They’re killing me…” _ he said, with menace in his eyes. Superman stared at him, with sympathy.  _ “All because of you... SUPERMAN! I WANT YOU DEAD! THEN YOU’LL… HELP ME. WON’T YOU? AMANDA?!” _

“Superman,” Batman started to say, realizing what was happening. His eyes widened. “Get out of there—”

The All-American Boy emitted a Kryptonite radiation blast.

The explosion nearly took out the whole bridge. And Clark was near enough to where it could kill him. Batman looked down from the bridge and grabbed his grappling hook. He swung into the explosion blast as the dust cleared. He landed against the pavement and searched the area.

“Superman!  _ Superman!” _ he shouted out, cupping his hands over his mouth. He continued searching. Superman was nowhere to be found. “Come on, Superman! Say something! Superman! It’s me! Come on, Superman—”

He found him.

Superman laid against the corner of a bridge, covered by cars and wreckage. He cleared the wreckage, for Batman to find him. Batman dragged him out from the debris, and held him in his arms. Superman was hurt.

“Superman… Are you okay?” Batman asked him. Superman nodded his head, holding his stomach. His veins were green. Bruce continued to look at him. “Can you fight, still? Is anything broken? Are you going to be alright, from now on? We can get you to safety, and call in the Justice League—”

“I’m alright, Batman.” Clark said to him. He pointed to the All-American Boy walking towards him. He wouldn’t stop, there. He would emit more energy blasts, until he… died. “He’s coming close to us. I… can take care of him. I just need you to take care of him… and in the end… like we talked about… We’ll take care of him… Won’t we? Joshua Walker.”

“We’ll do it, Superman.” Batman told him. He still clutched him in his arms. “But now, I’m more concerned about your safety. When we fought him… You almost died.”

“I can take care of it.” Clark said. “We can do this together, Batman. I have you now… and you’re the smartest man I know. That strategy you talked about… the contingency plan. We’ll do it… won’t we?” Superman lifted his hand to Batman’s breastplate. Bruce clutched his hand, holding it. “We’ll do it, Batman. The both of us. Trust me.”

Batman closed his eyes.

“Alright, then.” He nodded his head. “I trust you, Superman.”

Bruce helped Superman stand up. Batman grabbed his grappling hook and shot it into the far side archway of the bridge. He swung and kicked the All-American Boy in the face. He screamed, as Bruce attacked him from all sides, making sure that he didn’t see Superman coming.

Clark swung his fist at him

The All-American Boy flew down the bridge’s pavement, as Clark engaged him in battle. He swung with all his might, doing damage that could stop him. The All-American Boy irradiated green. Superman would defeat him. Clark gritted his teeth, swinging his fist at him, again. Once and for all, Joshua would be  _ stopped. _ He wouldn’t hurt harmless civilians anymore.

Like Ma and Pa in Smallville. Or Bruce.

“Clark,” Batman started to say. “That’s enough—!”

The All-American Boy emitted another energy blast.

Batman shielded himself from the blast as The All-American Boy charged out energy from the Kryptonite. Bruce looked up as Clark stood in front of him, and shielded him. Superman fell as the dust cleared. Batman watched him.

“Superman, Superman…” Bruce shook him. “Don’t do this… Please.” Bruce watched the blood spill from Superman’s body as shards of meteor rock wedged itself into his stomach. He held Clark in his arms. He was really weak. “Clark… Say something.”

He had Kryptonite shards lying deep in his body from the blast.

The All-American Boy looked around them, for Superman’s body. He rushed towards him as Batman shielded himself from the impact. The All-American Boy flew in air.

Superman rushed outside of Batman’s arms and tackled him.

“Batman,  _ do  _ it!” he yelled at him, as he flew in the air, and pressed the All-American Boy into the bridge’s archway. He gritted his teeth. “Defeat him while you can! I’ll hold him off…! Now, go and just  _ do it _ already!” He was in pain. “We can talk to him, later. Just  _ do _ it—!”

The All-American Boy grabbed his leg and swung him into the bridge’s platform.

Superman twisted and writhed in the air as the All-American Boy swung his fist at him. He pounded him into the ground, repeatedly. Superman grabbed his ankle and threw him into the bridge’s pole, shaking it. Batman threw a Batarang from his belt at him. He shielded himself from the blast. He looked up.

Superman hung in the All-American Boy’s hands. He gripped him, tightly. He threw him down the bridge. Superman landed and collided in the pavement, almost cracking the bridge in two. The All-American Boy chased after him. Superman gritted his teeth and punched him in the face.

The All-American Boy flew down the pavement.

He howled, and flipped over himself repeatedly. Superman took that chance and flew after him. He lightspeed tackled him, into the bridge. He swung a truck at him. He pounded him with his fist. Superman shot him with his heat vision.

“No longer will you hurt people! Or me!” Superman shouted at him. He swung another semi truck at him. The All-American Boy caught it, and ripped it to shreds, flying through the area he made to pound Superman to death. Clark screamed.

Batman watched him.

He thought about the All-American Boy. He was detained after the last time they fought. He shouldn’t have been expected for battle so soon. He and Superman had extracted most Kryptonite out of him, without killing him. It wasn’t until he thought about it clearly that he knew the All-American Boy was resurrected through other means.

Other Kryptonite.

Found somewhere else.

On Earth, Bruce and Lexcorp were the only people who had Kryptonite collections. Clark made sure of that. It was so rare, that it couldn’t be found in anyone else’s hands. Very few people had collections of it. Kryptonite couldn’t be found outside the meteors that Superman arrived on Earth with. So, who  _ had  _ it? Batman raised the question, remembering Amanda Waller’s plans for killing Superman. That was why Joshua was created. So he could kill him.

To end Superman. Bruce wouldn’t let that happen.

Not on his watch.

Clark landed against the ground. The All-American Boy grabbed his ankle, swinging him against the concrete, again. The pavement cracked below him. Clark looked up. The All-American Boy took him into the air, flipping him over his back. Superman crashed against the ground.

He shot two streaks of heat vision into the All-American Boy. The-All American Boy fell into the Boston Bridge’s archway, knocking the whole bridge over in a tremor. The bridge swung to the side as they continued to engage in battle.

Clark shot two hot streams of laser beams out of his eyes at him, again. Joshua howled in pain. The All-American Boy hissed as it burned him. Clark fought him, again.

He was spilling more blood.

He couldn’t handle, much more. “Superman, get out of the way!” Batman ordered, grabbing bomb pellets from his utility belt. Superman flew away, dodging them. Baman threw the marbled explosives underneath the All-American Boy. He shielded himself as they exploded at his feet. “Joshua,  _ listen  _ to me! We can help you! We can find a way… to change you back. Back to the man you once were before. If you don’t listen—”

The All-American Boy flew at him through the blast. Batman swung around his throat, and tied a Batarang to his neck. He jumped off as it exploded. Batman engaged him in combat. He flipped and kicked him, punching him on his sides. He striked him with the sides of his hands in tight chops, using a non-weapon based form of combat known as  _ jeet kune do. _ He twisted out of the way as the All-American Boy swung his fists, attacking him repeatedly.

The All-American Boy punched him in the stomach.

Batman flew back 20 feet. Superman rushed to his side, in carrying him. He lowered him to the ground, safely. “What now?” he managed to say. “Talking’s not working…” Bruce watched the blood spill from his stomach. He hadn’t seen so much blood spill from Superman in his life. Clark clutched his abdomen. Batman was worried.

Superman couldn’t heal.

Superman believed in them. The League hadn't been notified. They could handle this by themselves. Batman had a strategy. Rarely, Batman called the League in to help. Batman could do everything by himself. He believed in himself. Superman believed in him, too. It was one of his charms. He trusted him. Over time, he learned to love it. This man would never give up.

And neither would Superman.

Batman grabbed his grappling hook and shot it into the All-American Boy’s chest. He swung into him, and used the momentum to kick him. The All-American Boy grabbed him by the ankle and threw him.

Batman landed against the ground, and cracked three of his ribs. He moaned out.

Superman heard it.

_ “BATMAN—!” _ Superman yelled, seeing him. He gritted his teeth. He looked at the All-American Boy in front of him. He clenched his fist. “Why’d you do that?! He was a  _ human. _ Like you!” Superman slammed into him. The All-American Boy crashed into one of the poles on the bridge. Superman pulled away, from him. Bruce was hurt. Clark felt weak, inside.

He held his stomach, feeling the Kryptonite wedged deep inside of him splatter blood from within his body. Clark thought about how much blood he had spilled in his entire life. And this blood wouldn’t stop, until the Kryptonite was out. He looked up.

Batman managed to stand, grabbing his ribs underneath his cape. He shot his grappling hook at the Boston Bridge’s archway, and pulled.

Clark was amazed.

“Superman.  _ Pull.” _ Batman told him, beneath his breath. He gritted his teeth, tugging on it. The poles on the bridge were being weakened. From all their fighting, Superman had weakened the poles on the Bridge, so it could collapse, just in case. As leverage. A strategy Bruce planned if they couldn’t make sense of Joshua, and talk to him. A contingency plan.

It was going to defeat him.

Superman was so infatuated. Batman was so strong. He remembered that Bruce was human. He rushed to his side. Clark grabbed the grabbling wire and started to pull, like Batman asked.

The All-American Boy was still tucked into the archway. They started to pull it. The bridge began to creak and moan, pieces of it falling down above the All-American Boy.

It was going to fall.

“Joshua, listen to me.” Batman spoke aloud, seeing the All-American Boy panic as the bridge crumbled around him. He gritted his teeth, and glared at him. He roared. “You’re angry. I know you are. You’ve wounded Superman, in this state of crazed injustice. He’s an universal hero, to the world. You were human, once. You understand. Would you really kill the only person that could save you from a falling bridge? Joshua Walker. We know you. You fought us two weeks ago,” Batman paused. He investigated, further. “What… happened to you”—Batman faltered, gritting his teeth—“You were a human, once... What Amanda Waller did to you, wasn’t right.”

The All-American Boy howled at him.

_ “You don’t know me!!!!!!!” _ he bellowed a roar, to him.  _ “I’m dying...!” _ he cried.  _ “I’ve been made into a monster…! You don’t even know me! The man that I was!” _ He tried to get up, but the bridge shook. Superman was still pulling. The bridge was falling down. All of that damage from the battle had weakened it. And Superman. He was falling apart.  _ “You don’t know what she made me into! I was doing this for my country! My Service! My humanity _ — _!” _

“You won’t have any left, if you kill Superman. I know that you were a man, before this, Joshua.” Batman didn’t give up. “We can figure this out. We can still help. You were made into this monster by Amanda.” He gritted his teeth. “She made you this way. She  _ betrayed  _ you—”   
His head exploded.

Batman turned away, shielding himself from the blast. He let go of the wire. Superman covered him. They both gritted their teeth as the bridge shook below them, and trembled. It couldn’t support much weight, any longer. There was only so much time. It needed to be repaired.

“You were always such a talker, Joshua.” A voice said.

Batman looked. Superman did, too. Amanda walked up to them with a flank of the U.S. military behind her. She held a remote control device in her hand. It activated the bomb in Joshua’s head that exploded. He fell to the ground, his neck smoking. Batman looked at him. “You always talked, when you didn’t need to. I’ve had my plans, and you weren’t sticking with them. How unfortunate. Now Superman is still alive. I thought we’d settled this in Smallville, remember? You just couldn’t wait, could you? Pathetic excuse for a Superman detingency.”

“Amanda.” Batman turned to her. “You just killed an innocent man. How do you feel about a man that has served his country with all his heart and you just  _ murdered  _ him? He was a military U.S Soldier. How do you  _ feel  _ about that?”

“How do I feel? Awful.” she said. “I couldn’t contain him. We received a call, alerting me that the All-American Boy had escaped his detainment facility. He was dying.” She sighed. “Too much Kryptonite. I promised him in the event he killed Superman, we would help him.” She looked at his smoking body. “I didn’t kill him, Batman. Don’t get so tied up. I only  _ stopped  _ him. The one thing I asked him to do was stop Superman in an event of a crisis. He escaped of his own free will. This was not a crisis situation. Either way, Superman was going to kill him. I had to step in.”

“Superman wasn’t going to do anything.” Batman stepped closer to her. He wrapped his cape around his shoulders, shielding his ribcage. Superman stood beside him. Amanda heard him out. “Superman and I received an alert that the All-American Boy was in the area. There  _ was  _ a problem, Amanda. He was on the bridge,  _ terrorizing  _ civilians—”

“ _ Searching _ for Superman.” she fought back. “He was  _ searching _ for Superman. Joshua was sure that Superman was the only person that could help him. If he killed him. He left, without my permission granted. I tracked him here, from the base. He left without my knowledge, Batman.”

“And he’s killed civilians in this crisis.” he said. He looked at Superman. Superman was still sick. He wasn’t looking so good. Green veins showed through his skin. As long as he was around Kryptonite, he would be dying. Bruce would treat him, later. “I’ve told you, time and time again. This has to  _ stop. _ The All-American Boy did all of this, because of you. If you would’ve never decided to experiment on him just to kill Superman, then this  _ wouldn't _ have happened.”

Batman pressed the emblem on his utility belt. He summoned the Batwing. It would come by and pick Superman and him up in four minutes. It was in Gotham.

“Someone’s got to stop him.” Amanda said. The U.S. military began to pull the All-American Boy in, taking him into custody. He was detained inside of a leadlined vehicle. He was powerless. Amanda looked up from her remote device. “If I don’t, who will? Superman’s an alien, Batman. He’s from Krypton. An alien  _ planet  _ far away from here. He’s demonstrated his powers. I’ve seen enough. I don’t need to see anymore.”

She walked away.

“Superman’s done enough for you. And the planet.” Batman told her. He had dealt with enough from the All-American Boy. He was hurt. “You have to realize that enough is enough, Amanda. When will this stop? Where did you get all that Kryptonite? It could only come from one person.”

Superman fell behind them.

_ “Uhhhhhhnnnn…..” _ he moaned on the ground, turning green as his veins showed through his skin. Kryptonite poisoning. Superman was growing frail, by the minute. It would be only a matter of time. “My head… really hurts…. Batman… Come help me, please.  _ Uhhhnnn….” _

Batman grabbed him in his arms.

_ “Superman…! Superman…!” _ he shouted, holding him. Clark laid in his arms, sprawled across his lap. His eyes rolled in the backs of his head. He closed them. “Superman…! _ Get up….! _ It’ll be alright….! Superman….!  _ Superman….!” _

Batman was horrified.

Clark held his stomach. “ _ Uuhhhhnnnn….” _ His stomach spilled blood from it. He had Kryptonite wedged deep inside of his suit. He needed some help. “Batman…. I need to get you help, don’t I…? Are you okay? You’re ribs….” He scanned him with his X-ray vision. “Three are broken.” Superman wasn’t smart, in situations like this. He would be more worried about Batman, instead of himself. “I’ll get you to a doctor… hold on.”

Superman tried to fly. Batman stood with him.

“Stop it, Superman.” Batman stopped him. “Not like this. I’ll have the Batwing over in two minutes. You’ll be safe, there. I’ll get you help… after that. You’ll make it. We can see if—”

“I guess my job here is done.” Amanda said. The U.S. military began to pull depart. She followed them, stepping into a vehicle. She still held the remote device in her hand. “It should’ve just been easier enough to make a Kryptonite bomb to  _ explode  _ inside of your head, Superman. Be lucky Batman spared you. You’re just an alien weapon from a foreign far away planet. You’ll never be a hero.”

Batman threw a Batarang at her.

The device in her hand exploded.

She looked at her hand, surprised. “Choose your next words  _ carefully. _ Amanda.” Batman said. He continued to hold Superman in his arms. She turned around to face him. Superman was really sick. He was exhausted. He couldn’t have another battle like this, again.

The Batwing appeared above them.

It was on autopilot. It swung down near them on the side of the bridge. Batman carried Superman into the jet, and laid him next to the pilot’s seat. The windshield closed above him. He knew he could pilot the Batwing to Gotham.

In just enough time to save Superman.

“Batman… Are you okay…?” Superman managed to ask him, as they rode in the jet. Batman piloted it, with strength. He didn’t even flinch. Bruce was strong.

He had so much courage.

“I’ll be okay, Superman.” Batman told him. “You have to take care of yourself. Don’t talk unnecessarily, Clark. Save your strength. You’re going to need it.”

Superman talked to him in the jet, still. It kept him awake. Bruce had piloted under worse conditions, before.  He carried him, through the skies. All the way to Gotham City. 

“Bruce…” Clark said. “Are you okay…? I’ve seen you like this before… but never like this….” Superman hung his head low. That was a tough battle, the two of them had. Superman was weakened. “Your ribs… I know that you’re in pain, Bruce. Thank you.”

Bruce was silent.

“Don’t talk, Superman.” he said. “Stay quiet. Conserve your energy, Clark.”

Bruce wasn’t worried about himself. He had other things to worry about. He had seen Superman in worse condition before, but this… was different. Superman had never been hurt by a recurring enemy, like that. And so fast. He looked down at the ground.

“We’re going to get you some help, Clark.” Batman said, finally. He remained quiet, for some time. “Just stay calm. It’ll be okay, alright?”

He looked over at him.

Superman closed his eyes. “I know that, Bruce.” He gritted his teeth, feeling the Kryptonite deep inside of him. The blood was spilling from his abdomen, still. He held it, tight. “I know that we’ll be alright. I just have to know… if you’re with me. Bruce. If you trust me.”

He looked at him with deep blue eyes.

“You know that I trust you, Clark.” Batman told him. “Why would you ask such a thing… when you already know the answer to that.” He directed the Batwing over to the right, as they neared Gotham. “I trust you.”

Superman fell asleep.

“Clark—!”

Batman carried Superman into the Batcave. “He needs help, Alfred.” He placed him on the surgical table, as Alfred rushed over, getting ready for surgery. “It’s something with the Kryptonite poisoning. He’s making himself go into a coma, to deal with it. Help him.”

Bruce passed out against the medical tables, after making sure that Superman was okay. Alfred performed surgery.

Superman woke up.

“Bruce and I… had a tough fight.” Clark said. He came to, when Alfred was in the middle of operating on him. Alfred had steel-Kryptonite alloy surgical tools made by Waynetech, specifically for Superman. When Clark was weakened, not much could harm or cut through his skin. Batman had them made for a reason. When days like this would happen. “Bruce and I… Were just fighting. The All-American Boy… What the hell happened....? Bruce? Is he okay?”

He searched for him.

Clark sat up from the operating table. He felt better. His wounds started closing up. His invulnerability was coming back. He found Bruce laying on a surgical table beside him. He was still fast asleep. He was naked, with a medical towel across his waist. He was under anesthesia. Bruce was silent. Clark wasn’t used to seeing him like this. It wasn’t the first time, but Bruce was hurt.

“Master Bruce was severely hurt.” Alfred spoke to him, quietly. “In your battle with that creature you call the All-American Boy, Master Bruce broke three of his ribs on his right side. It’s happened before, but not this quick. Something was wrong.”

Alfred glanced over at Batman’s monitor screens. Bruce had been studying the All-American Boy for some time. He was one of Superman’s overlooked enemies that they had both gone toe-to-toe against. He was a tough opponent. It took all they had to stop him. Alfred knew this, which was why he was allowing Clark and Bruce to rest for some time.

“You’re saying that Batman knew that this was going to happen?” Clark asked him. He winced, as Alfred pulled out a shard of Kryptonite, from him. Alfred studied it. Clark was still being operated on. He wasn’t better all the way, just yet. Alfred put the Kryptonite shard in the medical tray beside him. Clark continued talking. “How did he know that all of this was going to happen? I know that Bruce is Batman and all, but even  _ this….” _

“Master Bruce didn’t know this was going to happen.” he said. He pulled out another piece of Kryptonite. “But, he got  _ close. _ Master Bruce has an IQ level of 192, you know. It fairly is one of the highest level IQ’s in the world. Even  _ he  _ was stumped. But, he hasn’t forgotten, you know. About you, Master Clark. He knew that the All-American Boy was a human. Which is why he talked to him. Last time, you got hurt. Like this. And it will never stop, will it? You and your boys, with your supervillains. I would suggest you rest for awhile.”

He finished extracting Kryptonite out of him.

Clark cringed, clutching the side of his stomach. He gritted his teeth. “Is Bruce going to be okay?” he said. “I’m really worried about him… He hasn’t gotten much rest. Not since…” Bruce was still sleeping. Alfred stood silently, beside him. He put a red robe over Clark’s shoulders. “I’m fine, Alfred. Thank you, take care. I’ll go ahead and head home. I have an apartment. I’ll rest there, for now. Tell me when Bruce wakes up. I’ll talk to him, then.”

“Since  _ when? _ ” Alfred asked him. He still held the medical tweezers inside of his hand. He began to clean them off. He sighed, looking over at Superman. “You are as stubborn as they come, Master Clark. Master Bruce never sleeps. The longest he’s ever stayed up is five days. He microsleeps. With you, I’m glad that he gets any sleep at all. Master Bruce should really take care of himself, you know. He never really gets enough rest.”

Bruce awakened. He sat up.

“I  _ heard  _ that, Alfred.” He tore the IV needles from his arm that supported him. He clutched the side of his ribs, feeling the bandages Alfred had put across them. He clenched his teeth, and groaned. Clark heard him. He was in a lot of pain. “Clark,  _ stay. _ You should get some rest, at the Manor. Sleep with me, tonight. We’ll talk about this more, when you wake back up. I’m worried about you, Clark.”

Clark was surprised.

Bruce  _ never  _ admitted he was worried about him. “Bruce….” Clark’s lips parted. Bruce still held his ribcage. Alfred rushed next to him, and supported him. “What’s wrong…? You never say things like that… to me. Ever. What’s going on? Tell me. Bruce.”

Bruce frowned. “That Kryptonite was made to kill you. And fast.” he told him. He clutched the side of his ribs, rubbing them. Bruce sighed. “I know that for a fact. I was researching Lexcorp, but I never got close enough find out the truth. I didn’t understand, how reportings and loggings had recorded the All-American Boy was fine and alright. His security readings showed elsewhere. When we defeated him last time, that was two weeks ago…” He coughed. He tried to stand. And with Alfred’s help, he did. Bruce wasn’t a good patient. “More Kryptonite had been repairing him. I don’t know what’s going on... but, I’ll find it out. In the morning. Right now, I need rest, Clark. Come with me.”

Bruce walked with him. Clark supported him. Alfred grabbed Bruce’s black robe laying across one of the chairs inside of the medical support area, and slipped it over Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce tied it around his waist. Clark helped Bruce walk up to his room. He put Bruce’s black lounge pants on him when he entered the room, and sat him down on the bedside.

Clark helped Bruce get ready for bed.

He helped him rest, pulling the blankets over him. Bruce laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, silently. He closed his eyes. Clark climbed in the bed beside him. He looked at him. The moon shined down on the two of them. He thought Bruce was beautiful.

Bruce opened his eyes. The door was shut.

“Do you remember…. The first day when the two of us met?” he asked him. He still looked up at the ceiling. He sighed. Clark laid next to him. He wore Bruce’s spare gray lounge pants. He nodded his head. Bruce didn’t smile. He listened Clark breathe beside him. He loved him. “I remember it, just like yesterday. You were in college. You were a young buck. You were only 20. And you still wore your Superman t-shirt and jeans. And with your cape. I laughed at you, back then. I thought you were crazy. And I fell in love.” Bruce smiled. “You were perfect, Clark. You were perfect for me. And it took five years for me to realize that. I love you, Clark. You’ve added a light in my life I won’t ever forget. You’ve made me so happy, in the last two years than anyone else ever has. You’ve made my life a light in the darkness, and when you’ve needed to. You’ve never let me down. And after today, I’ve let you down, Clark. I’m a human. I’ve disappointed you, and let you down. You got sick because of me. I’m sorry, Clark.”

Clark looked at him. Bruce was so  _ strong. _ He wiped a tear, from his eye. “Bruce…” Clark started to say. “Don’t say that. You’ve never let me down. Today was just one of those  _ bad  _ days, you call it. It wasn’t a big deal. You could’ve died. And I couldn’t protect you, at all. All because of Kryptonite. I love you, Bruce. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He curled his fist into a ball, in the sheets. He started crying. His lip trembled. Bruce wiped his tears from him. Clark grabbed his hand against his face. He was trembling. His tears still rolled down his face. “And I could do  _ nothing  _ about it. Bruce, when you’re with me, I really love you. Even when we’re apart, I never can stop thinking about you. You’re in my heart, Bruce. And I can’t stop it. My heart isn’t aching, when you’re around. I’m alone… but I found someone that I really love. I love you, Bruce.”

Bruce listened to him.

He cried.

Clark held his hand. “Bruce, I really love you…” he started saying, licking the tears coming down from Bruce’s face, repeatedly.  _ “I really love you, Bruce...” _ He breathed inside of his ear, as the two of them laid next to each other, and the moon shined down upon them. “I still remember when we first met…”

Clark remembered when they first met. Bruce had seen him floating above his college building, after an outbreak had broken out inside from a protest. Superman already stopped it. Batman stood on the edge of a building two over from Superman. But that was all he needed to see of him. He turned away. Batman owned Gotham. But, Superman was going to college in Metropolis city, where college kids from his university protested in Gotham city. He had visited Gotham, a couple of times. Batman had seen him. He wanted him to stay out of his city.

Until their friend died.

It was their friend Harry Garrison. Clark had been invited from his college paper to do an interview with one of his oldest friends, Harry Garrison. He was also one of Bruce’s friends. There, at Harry’s public dining event, the two of them met each other in their secret identities as Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. They didn’t get along, but they played polite with one another. It wasn’t until Harry had been captured that Bruce and Clark teamed up as Batman and Superman and saved the day.

Until Harry ran into the street and got hit by a car.

His death marked a landmine in Clark and Bruce’s relationship. They had been arguing the entire time about their roles in a team up to find him all because of their arrogancy. And when Harry died, they went and attended his funeral.

It wouldn't have happened if Batman and Superman had efficient teamwork. If they had just made their objectives clear with one another, and put their pride and egos aside, Harry wouldn’t have been dead. Bruce agreed on this point. They spent the next five years with one another, patrolling each other’s cities, on each anniversary of Harry’s death, making sure that something like it would never happen again. It was five years into the relationship when Bruce made his crush on Clark official. Clark Kent had a crush on Bruce Wayne three years into knowing him. He never said anything, but he made slight passes that made Batman think he wanted to be more than allies.

He wanted to be lovers.

Bruce confessed to him after five years. He remembered how Clark had smiled at him, when Bruce told him it was okay. To finally kiss him. Clark remembered it all too well.

“It’s okay now, Clark.” Batman told him. He sat inside of his Batchair in front of the Batcave’s main computer. He watched Clark stare at him in surprise. He floated beside him. “It’s okay now, Clark. You can be with me.”

He sat on Bruce’s lap.

Bruce touched his ass, feeling him.  _ “It’s okay now, Clark….” _ he whispered against his skin. He kissed him. Clark felt Bruce’s warm breath against his lips as he hummed against him. He made out with him. Clark sat across his lap, inside of the Batcave’s Batchair with him.  _ “It’s okay now, Clark.. Huh...” _

Clark kissed him back.

_ “Bruce…” _ Clark said to him with his lips against his,  _ “I really like you, Bruce…. I’ve liked you for three years, now. I really liked you, Bruce… even back then. Did you like me… then, too?” _ Clark whispered the question against the inside of his ear. He broke away from his lips. Bruce held him by his back. He stroked Clark’s ass in his suit, as Clark poked it out for him to touch. Bruce kissed his ear. Clark moaned. Bruce continued to kiss him, there.

_ “Clark….” _ he groaned in it.  _ “I’ve liked you for a long time… Clark. For three years. I’m ready, now. We can be together. We need it to be a secret.” _ Bruce kissed along Clark’s neck. Clark moaned out as he did. He felt Bruce reach up and stroke his neck with his Batsuit’s claws along his skin. He teased him, there. Clark moaned, feeling him hum against him.

He really liked Bruce Wayne.

_ “Bruce… I can.” _ Clark said to him. _ “I can keep it a secret. Bruce. All I’ve ever wanted was to be with you. I wanted you to be with me for a long time. For three years… I’ve wanted this, Bruce. I’ve wanted to… Auh….” _ He shivered as Bruce touched his ass with his hand. He moaned.  _ “Huh...Stay with you.” _

Bruce gripped his ass, and touched him.  _ “Clark… I really like you, too.” _ he whispered inside of his ear.  _ “Huh… Stay with me, Clark. It’s time. In the morning, we can finish up. After that, we have a job to do....” _   
They continued to make out inside the cave.

Clark had always found his way into the Batcave. The first time he visited, he saw a clock with his X-ray vision that led to a secret stairway, and there before him was the Bat known as Bruce Wayne sitting alone at the Batcave’s computer.

“How’d you find this place?” Bruce asked him. He looked behind at him, seeing Clark standing there in awe. He watched Bruce type away on his computer, realizing that Clark wasn’t saying a word. His mouth fell open. Bruce had his suspensions. Of Clark. “Speak now. Before I send you out.”

“The clock up there,” Clark smiled, pointing back to it. “It was so easy. With someone with X-ray vision, I can see this entire cave. And you. You were sitting down here, alone. I came to help with something. I found out about Harry. He really is dead, isn’t he?” Clark was sad. Bruce turned to face him. “I was thinking, that me and you… we could hang out more. It’s what… it’s what he would’ve wanted, Bruce.”

It was three years after Harry’s death. His anniversary.

“It’s what he would’ve wanted?” Bruce continued typing away on his computer. He was researching something. “He’s  _ dead. _ He can’t speak. Neither of us don’t realize what he would’ve wanted. If we had… Harry wouldn’t be where he is.” Clark smiled at him. “What are you smiling for, Clark? There’s nothing to smile about a friend’s death.”

“I’m  _ not  _ smiling about that, Bruce.” Clark said to him. “I’m not smiling about that, at all. You know, I won’t… It’s just… you and me have been together for a while as a team. I don’t really  _ know  _ you, outside of being Superman. And I was just wondering… If you would like to go to dinner with me.”

Bruce looked at him. He stopped typing, for a moment. Then, he continued, again. “No, I don’t, Clark.” he told him. “I have work to do. I’m busy. Go ask some other guy out.”

Batman looked away from him. Clark had visited the Batcave three years into them knowing each other. Tonight they were going on patrol in Gotham city on the anniversary of Harry’s death. Bruce had visited Metropolis last time. And they stayed there, patrolling the city. Now, Clark had visited Bruce in Gotham. They already knew each other’s secret identities. Bruce didn’t have his bat lead-lined cowl on his face. He was a really handsome man. His eyes were dark. And his hair was gelled in a business manner. The screen lit across his face.

He was beautiful.

“Fine, then. I’ll just have my lunch right here.” Clark pulled up a spare medical lab chair, and sat down next to Bruce. He held a lunch bag inside of his hands. He watched Bruce type away at the screen. “You’re always alone, in here. I thought I’d meet you in here, for once. I didn’t really eat my lunch at work, today. So, I brought two. To Share with you. Here.”

He offered a sandwich inside of a ziploc bag to Bruce.

“Ma always said to pack a healthy lunch.” he said, and smiled. Bruce couldn’t stand him. “A healthy meal will always make a healthy man.” Clark looked at Bruce, as he munched away on his sandwich. He still held the bagged lunch, in his lap. He had packed two sets of lunches, just in case anyone at work went hungry. He knew how hard Metropolis was. It was a populated city. And reporter’s salary didn’t exactly pay the bills. “Are you going to take it or not, Bruce? You haven’t eaten all day. I can tell. Your stomach is growling all the way from over there. I can hear it. You’re really hungry..” Clark started to laugh. He couldn’t believe it. “C’mon, Bats. Just have  _ one  _ sandwich. It won’t  _ kill  _ you. Pretty please? For me?”

“Clark.” Bruce said. “Shut up. You’re always talking. There’s fifteen minutes left until our patrol time. Can you sit there and be quiet from  _ two  _ seconds? I’m trying to focus.” Bruce pulled up another image on his computer screen. It was the Joker, and a past crime he had committed. Bruce had been studying his movements, for a while. Joker was uncanny, and his worst enemy yet. Clark understood him. He understood Bruce took his job seriously. And Clark did, too.

Just, not right now. When he could enjoy the finer things in life. He looked at Bruce studying Joker on his computer screen.

“Alright, if you say so.” Clark stuck a straw in his soda and drunk from it. He slurped loudly. Bruce heard him. He smacked sloppily on his sandwich, and put Bruce’s sandwich right near him on the desk. “If you don’t want to eat, you don’t have to eat. I won’t bug you about it, anymore. But, if there’s anything I can do to help, I will.” He had sandwich crumbs on his face. “You know me, Bruce. I’m young. And Fun. And I’m an eligible bachelor.”

Bruce took the sandwich from him. “Shut up, Clark.” He munched on it, silently. He didn’t tell Clark that the ways he annoyed him to new high levels beat Dick Grayson’s. He was a chatterbox. And Bruce, wasn’t much of one. He thought about Clark sitting down, and having lunch with him. He thought about how he never had a lunch with a true friend. He looked over at him. “Where’d you get it? Publix? The grocery store near Crime Ally? On  _ that  _ avenue? Near my home, at the movie theater? Clark, where’d you get these  _ sandwiches _ —”   
“Bruce, calm down.” Clark’s eyes widened, catching up. “Jesus, you’re going at lightspeed, here. You’re going faster than me at this point. What’s wrong with you, Bruce? Did something happen to you? Are you doing alright?” He stared at him. “You can tell me.”

Alfred wasn’t around. He had let Superman in upstairs, realizing that Clark Kent was one of Bruce’s only frequent visitors at the Manor. It was good that Master Bruce had a friend. It was in these ways that Alfred appreciated Superman being Batman’s friend. He respected him.

He needed someone to talk to.

Bruce confessed to him. “I haven’t slept in four days.” he told him, clasping his forehead with his hand. He smoothed his his hands over his face. He sighed. “I’m just really tired, Clark. That’s all. Crime never sleeps in Gotham. That’s one of the painful things you need to realize, if you’re going to stay the night. Gotham City never rests.”

“What are you saying?” Clark started to smile, seeing him. He slurped from his straw, loudly. Bruce watched him. A small smirk almost appeared across his face.

“You can  _ stay  _ the night. After our patrol is over.” Bruce told him. Clark was stunned. Bruce had never asked him such a thing. Alfred stood watch beside the clock’s doorside, and heard their conversation. Master Bruce hadn’t invited anyone over since…. Grayson. “When we leave for patrol, I’m going to need you to be ready. Like always. You know that Gotham is a city where they can drive the crazy  _ crazy. _ ” He sighed. “They won’t rest. You know that from first hand, Clark.”

Clark looked at him. “Bruce, you’re really tired, aren’t you?” he said. He munched on his sandwich. He continued to look at him. Clark’s glasses reflected the monitors screen. “You need to get some sleep. I’ll stay the night, just to make sure that you actually get some rest. You’re not sick at all, Bruce. You’re fatigued and exhausted. I’ll do patrol, tonight. Bruce, you stay home. You’re not going anywhere, in this state.”

“No,” Bruce said. “You’re not. I’m not leaving Gotham alone in your hands. You’re going to need me.” He was tired. “Anyway, it just means we’ll just have to get my job done quicker. Are you up for it? Superman. Clark Kent. The Daily Planet’s number two reporter besides Lane. I keep up.” Batman smirked behind his sandwich. Clark looked at him in shock. “You’re not doing so good are you, hotshot? You better keep up. She has you beat, doesn’t she? Louis Lane.”

Clark waved her off. “Not for long, she doesn’t.” he smirked. “She’s only like that because she goes after every single news story like a shark. She’s always believed that. And she gets mad at me when I interfere just a little bit. Just like White. He’s always on to me. Calling me boy. I hate him.” Clark smiled. “Bruce, have you ever worked a normal job in your life? Like a reporter?”

“No.” Bruce told him. “I haven’t. I’ve only been a businessman my entire life. Ever since my…” Bruce looked up at the screen. Clark saw that look in his eyes. He had a nostalgic hopeless look in them. “Ever since my parents died… they were shot in Crime Ally, right in front of my eyes. Ever since that day, I made an oath to end all crime in the name of justice. My mom’s name was Martha, Superman,”

Clark continued to eat his sandwich. “My ma’s name is, too.” he spoke, solemnly. “I don’t know if you want to meet her, but she’s the light of my world. She’s sweet, and could wring you around her neck, like a tootsie roll. She’s very warm, Bruce.” Clark smiled, looking down. “You want to come with me to meet her? After patrol. And after you get some sleep. Sometime later, when you’re ready… I guess?”

Clark smiled, again. Bruce couldn’t stand it when Clark smiled. He was a beautiful man. He was handsome for his age. He was 23. Clark hadn’t dated anyone at college. He hadn’t dated anyone in highschool, either. Clark made a promise to himself because he had a sense of justice within him, that he would use his powers for good. It was why he went to Metropolis. To finally make a name for himself, and do what he always wanted to do. Be a reporter. And a hero.

Clark was gay, which meant a lot of bullying, hate, and senses of being alone that came in his life, easily. He was alone, with Bruce. And Bruce had meant a lot to him.

He was his only friend.

“Sometime later, Clark.” Batman spoke to him, biting on his sandwich. “Sometime later. I’ll go see them with you, later. Whenever I’m ready. I promise.” Batman finished his sandwich. Clark watched him. Batman finished eating silently, and didn’t say another word. He sighed. “Thank you, Clark. I mean it. I… really needed this.”

Batman stood up. He put his hand on his chair beside him. Clark hadn’t finished eating, yet. He was too busy feeling sympathetic for Bruce. Bruce had gone through a lot. His parents were murdered in front of his eyes. Bruce still relived the tragic event in his head everyday. He dealt with it, and strongly pushed through them, like nothing had ever happened. Clark respected him. He really fell in love with Bruce’s character. Bruce understood that Clark had a lonely life before he met him, but Bruce wanted to get to know him more, after that moment.

“Let’s go.” Bruce told him. “Clark.”

He was human.

Clark remembered when the two of them woke up after their second battle with the All-American Boy. They spoke in bed, that morning. He laid with him. Clark rolled over on his side. Bruce slept that night. Clark knew that Bruce was awake in his mind. He understood that Bruce battled a lot of demons inside of his head that Clark couldn’t help with. Bruce felt that Clark was the shining light in his world, and if he couldn’t save him… then he couldn’t save anybody.

Bruce was really hard on himself.

“Bruce.” Clark mumbled next to him. “It’s morning… Bruce.” His eyes were still closed. Bruce slept on his back, silently. Clark continued to talk. “Do you wanna get up… Bruce? I’m sure that Alfred might have something downstairs, for the two of us. What do you think?”

“I’m not that hungry, now.” Bruce opened his eyes. He sighed. “Will you shut up, Clark? You’re always so talkative, in the morning.” He smirked. “I’m trying to sleep, here. You can go downstairs and eat with Alfred all you want.” He stopped smiling. “I’m going to rest up here, for the day. And get out, much later. There’s something I want to talk with you about, before you leave. I need you to stay with me, Clark. I need you to be here, for me. While I’m like this. I really need you... right now to be with me and stay here. Can you do it for me…? My Big Blue Boy Scout.”

Clark kissed him.   
He nodded his head beside him. “Sure, Bruce.” he said. “Whatever you need me to do. I’m here. How can I help? What do you need me to do first?”

Bruce closed his eyes. He was tired. Bruce had spent countless nights awake, before they had battled the All-American Boy. Clark didn’t know. He had been in Metropolis this entire time. He didn’t know Bruce had been awake all this time, getting no sleep. Clark could handle it. He didn’t really need to sleep… but he did it because it was all about being human, and what made him feel like he belonged. He was really alone. He was a lone alien, on earth. All by himself. There wasn’t anyone like him.

But his cousin Kara—Supergirl. And Superboy, a clone of him spliced with half of his DNA and Luthor’s. It took time to know Superboy. Right now, he loved him. He was another son and a brother to Superman, oddly enough. He was young. Conner was only around 16. He was still young, and growing. But, to Superman, he was his son. Other than that, he felt like he was all alone. Like no one could understand him. Being the Last Son of Krypton. It was difficult.

But Bruce loved him.

He helped Clark get through difficult times inside of his life. He really loved Clark Kent. He loved his bright smile, even if it was painfully annoying in his life. Bruce remembered sleeping with Clark for the first time inside of his manor. In the morning, Clark stripped down in front of him in Bruce’s bedroom at his request. He had stayed the night inside of Bruce’s bed. They didn’t have sex. But, Bruce slept with him. Clark was a young person. He was a baby. He was only 25.

He was beautiful to him.

Clark finished undressing. Bruce saw his dick for the first time. “Okay, now.” Bruce said to him, seeing it. He himself was already naked in the bed before him. Clark had to go to work, in two hours. He stared at his dick. “Explain  _ that  _ to me. Not a lot of people have a 12-inch dick size, Clark. And the ones that do, don’t really like to talk about having it. It’s uncomfortable. It’s painful. And it creates a sense of displeasure with their sex partners. I like it.”

Bruce smiled in pleasure at him.

“It’s Kryptonians and their mating cycles.” Clark blushed, explaining to him. “My dad spoke to me about it, back in my Fortress of Solitude. We’re made to breed, Bruce. So, I’m breeding with you. Right now, in this moment, we’re about to have sex. I’m made to place a child in you, Bruce.”

_ “Do it.” _ Bruce smirked. He was in pleasure, with him.  _ “Do it to me, Clark…” _ He kissed him as Clark came over him, and began to make out with him. “But first…” He reached out beside him and grabbed a packet of condoms. He placed one in Clark’s hand. “We’re going to wear condoms. They’re adjustable fit sizing, so it’ll fit you, just like you need. We don’t know what Kryptonian sperm does to someone else. I want to be safe. And protected. I’ll examine you after we’re done… but before that, put one on. You’re going to need it.”

“I don’t come  _ a lot.” _ Clark tried to say. He blushed, thinking about himself masturbating. “Well, to  _ me— _ I don’t do it  _ a lot.” _ He blushed, again. “I mean, Bruce, you’ll be safe with me. I’m invulnerable, and…”

“Uh-huh… Sure, boy scout.” Bruce told him. He tore a condom packet open and slipped it on himself. Clark made sure to put one on himself, as well. Bruce guided him. It wasn’t his first condom… but he was a virgin. He wondered the same thing about Bruce. He was a 34 year old man. Had… he had sex before? Has Bruce has sex with anyone else but him? He wondered. “Let’s have sex.”

Clark froze.

“Uh… Bruce.” he said, blushing. Bruce had already propped his legs up against Clark’s thighs and spread them, getting ready. He looked at him. Clark blushed more furiously. “I don’t know  _ how  _ to have sex. Have you had sex… with anyone before me… before? Heh.”

He smiled, nervously.

Bruce smirked. “I’ve practiced abstinence for over 10 years…” Bruce said, still. He looked up, at him. “Clark, I’ve never had sex with any man before you. It’s our first time. Let it be natural.” He kissed his neck, running his fingers down Clark’s ear.  _ “Huh… Let’s have some sex, Clark Kent.” _

He laid with him.

Clark had sex with Bruce Wayne for two hours.  _ “Auh…. Clark, right there…! Auh…!” _ Bruce moaned, as Clark banged him from behind. The two of them had found it easier to lie Bruce down on his stomach, and poke his ass out towards Clark’s waist, with his head pressed against the pillows, and his pelvis tilted up towards him. Bruce was really flexible. Clark could just do him in any position that he wanted. He thrusted his dick further inside him.  _ “Auhhhhhh….!” _

Bruce came inside of his condom.

Clark heard him moan against his pillow.  _ “That was good….” _ Bruce said, afterwards. “But, it could be better…. You’re only using six inches, Clark. You can go in further. I can do eight. That’s about my own length, after that… we’ll work our way up to your full twelve. I can do ten inches by the end of the morning. You should put four fingers up to your third knuckle in me next time.” He smiled at him. “Aren’t you a big boy? You’re up for it, aren’t you? Clark Kent. From Smallville. For someone’s whose from a small town yourself, you’re not too small… are you?”

Clark blushed.

“I can’t help it.” Clark told him. His skin was red. He couldn’t help being…  _ big. _ Bruce looked down at him. “I told you, it’s from breeding. I’m having sex with you right now, aren’t I? You shouldn’t say things like that. I’m embarrassed.” He layed his head on Bruce’s neck and laughed against it. He smiled. “You should come with me. Bruce, I’m ready. Let’s have some sex. I’ll use four of my fingers inside this time. You know that I’m very careful. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m only 12-inches. Don’t push yourself.”

He kissed him. Bruce made out with him, licking him. _ “Clark… you should enter me, again. I can do it. I know my limits. So do you.” _ Clark broke away from him.  _ “You should enter. Again. I’m ready, Clark. I like you, alot. Even if you’re my Boy Scout.” _

Clark looked at him. The two of them spent the entire morning experimenting and having sex. The second time they had sex was in Clark’s apartment. Bruce had visited him in the night, and came through his window as Batman. Clark was surprised to see him at all.

He had just came back from work.

“Bruce…” he said, in shock. He almost dropped his bagged lunch. He set it down on his desk. “What the  _ heck  _ are you doing in Metropolis? You never come to my apartment.”

“I’m here on business,” Bruce said. He closed the window shaft behind him. “I’m on _ stakeout. _ There’s some business professional I’ve been keeping my eye on for a while. He’s one of yours. Lex Luthor.” He smirked. “I need some way to blow off and kill some steam, while I’m waiting. You’re here. I’m here.  _ Let’s have some sex..." _

Bruce came against him and picked him up. Clark moaned against him. He humped Clark’s waist, and grinded his erection against his. He laid him down on the bed. Clark couldn’t believe it. Bruce wanted to have sex. He was making out with him in his bed.

Clark pulled away.

_ “Bruce…” _ he started to say. His hand rested against his breastplate.  _ “Are you ready…?” _ Bruce looked at him. He was sure, of himself. Clark was, too. He wanted Bruce.

_ “I’m going to have sex with  _ you, _ this time...” _ Bruce let him know, standing tall on his knees. He took off his lead lined cowl. He was breathing hard. Clark was still surprised.  _ “I’m prepared. You should prepare yourself. I’ll help with you, and prep you for sex. Are you ready, Clark?” _

Clark nodded his head, gulping.

_ “Damn, Bruce. You’re a surprise...” _ Clark breathed, clutching his shirt.  _ “You never cease to amaze me… Huh.” _ He kissed him. Bruce clutched his ass, from below. He prowled above him.

Bruce smirked.

_ “That’s my job...” _ he said. He broke away.  _ “I’m supposed to surprise you. I’m the Dark Knight.” _

_ “You don’t like it when  _ I  _ surprise  _ you…” Clark mumbled underneath his breath. He felt Bruce begin to unbuckle his pants, kissing him. He lowered the zipper. His erection poked through. Bruce liked it. He grinded his own against his. He moaned.

Bruce stopped. _“I’m_ hoping _that I didn’t_ mishear _that, Clark.”_ he said. _“I came to see_ you.” He kissed him, again. _“Let’s have some sex... Now. I want you...”_

Bruce prowled against his ear. He growled in it.

Clark groaned.  _ “Okay, Bruce....” _ he moaned against him.  _ “Huh… get me ready. I want to do it.” _ He grinded his erection against Bruce’s.  _ “You can take me. I’ll get undressed, for you. You wait on the bed for me. I’ll be ready in a moment, Bruce...” _

He pulled away from him. He stood.

Bruce watched Clark unbutton his shirt, and undress himself. Bruce leaned back in the bed, as he did. He took off one of his Batgloves, and lubricated his right hand. Clark finished undressing. He was naked. He sat on Bruce’s lap. He moaned, to him.

_ “Take it slow, Clark…” _ Bruce told him, swiftly in his ear. He prowled his finger around Clark’s anus, feeling it tighten. Clark moaned.  _ “I’m going to loosen you up. This is how you have sex, with me. I like you, Clark. Be relaxed, for me. Control your breathing. Relax, Clark.” _

He relaxed.

Bruce clutched his ass with his other hand.  _ “There you go, Big Boy…” _ His Batclaw’s dug into Clark’s skin. He moaned. He could feel him. Bruce gripped him, there.  _ “That’s it….” _ Clark spilled precum. He shivered. Bruce felt him grow warm.  _ “There you go now, Clark… That’s it… Keep moaning to me… I like the sounds of that.” _

Bruce gripped his ass, again.  _ “Auh…! Bruce, I like that…!” _ He felt Bruce run his knuckle over his asshole. Clark moaned, shivering.  _ “I really like that…! Touch me more…!” _ He leaned his head back. Clark whined. He began grinding down on Bruce’s erection.  _ “Auh…! I want more, Bruce…! I want more of it…! Give it to me, please…! I want you in me…!” _

Bruce stuck one finger inside of him.

Bruce groaned to him.  _ “You’re hole’s tightening… Clark.” _ he told him. He placed his middle finger deep inside of him more. Clark moaned, shouting out at him. He experienced this pleasure by himself, before. But, he had never experienced it with Bruce.  _ “Your hole’s so greedy…” _ He whispered in his ear. Clark shivered. Precum spilled out his tip. _ “It’s sucking my finger right up. You dirty boy… You’ve been practicing without me.” _

Clark remembered. _ “I mastubated. Last night.” _ he told him.  _ “I couldn’t get you out of my head. I was so excited. I bought three dildos….” _ Clark bit his lip.  _ “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. How big your dick was… I remembered the way I had sex with you. I wanted…  _ you  _ to have sex with  _ me. _ I laid on my back… and I placed one in me… And three fingers. You haven’t disappointed me, yet. _ ” He smiled at him.  _ “Auh... This is what I want, Bruce. Come inside me, again.” _

_ “You’ve been practicing, without me,” _ Bruce said. He swirled his one finger around inside of him, again. Clark whined out, grinding down on top of it. He was a bad boy.  _ “You’re a bad boy, Clark. If you’ve been practicing without me… then this shouldn’t be a problem—” _

Bruce put a second finger inside of him.

Clark moaned, shivering. He grinded down on him, faster and deeper.  _ “Auh…! I want another finger…! Bruce…! Put it inside me…!” _ He arched his back, so Bruce could feel him. Bruce could feel Clark clenching down on his hand. He kissed him. He moaned to him as he fucked on his fingers deeper.  _ “Auhhh…! I want more of it, Bruce…! I want more of it…! Auhh…! I can take a third one… Bruce…! Auhhhh….! Auhhhh…! Auhhhh….!” _

Bruce watched him spill precum over his lap. It was a lot. Bruce decided to get condoms. He grabbed them from his utility belt, and unzipped his pants. He put one on. He slipped another on Clark.

He stuck a third finger in him.

_ “I want it… Bruce…!” _ Clark placed his hands on his shoulders. He moaned. _ “Give me your dick…!” _ He begged, poking his ass out, feeling his condom against his asshole. Bruce’s fingers were still in him. He thrusted down on them quickly, stretching his hole wider. Bruce couldn’t believe it. Clark had been practicing last night by himself.  _ “Auuuhhh…!!” _ He had dreamed of this night, ever since he discovered he had a crush, on Bruce. This Smallville farm boy. Clark Kent from Kansas was really promiscuous. Bruce  _ liked  _ it. He licked his neck, and continued to kiss him. He met up with his lips. Clark made out with him.

_ “I’m ready,” _ Bruce pulled away from him. Clark looked into his eyes. “Clark…”

Bruce entered him with his dick.

Clark moaned out loud.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…!”  _ he cried out, harshly. He leaned his head back as Bruce thrusted into him from below. He liked it when he hit his prostate.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…! Auh…! Bruce…! I really like you… Bruce…! I like it there…! Auh…!” _

Bruce continued on inside of him.

_ “Auh… Auh… Clark. _ ” Bruce moaned against him. He kissed his neck continuously, as Clark rode on him. Clark was whining. He was panting. His body arched in pleasure, as Bruce hit his prostate. He liked it when Bruce thrusted into him, there.

_ “Auh…! Auh….! Auh…!” _ Clark cried out, as Bruce thrusted into him strongly. He was eight inches.  _ “Auhh…!! Auh…!!” _ He liked it there. Bruce was pounding him all the right ways. Clark moaned, shouting out loudly. His apartment walls made his voice echo.  _ “Auh…! Auh…!! Auh…!!! Bruce…! Auh…..!!! Auh…!! Auh…!!! Auh…!! Auh…!!! Auh…!!!!” _

They had sex twice for ten minutes.

Clark moaned to him. Each time Bruce entered Clark, he was loud. Clark let Bruce inside of him, deeply. Bruce rested against him, afterwards. They cleaned up. Bruce washed the precum from his suit. Clark laid in bed against him, and was naked. He sat across his waist, tired.

Bruce pulled his blanket covers over them.

He started to drift off to sleep for ten minutes. The two of them slept against one another, with Clark’s hands clasped against his shoulders. Bruce slept against him. He closed his eyes.

Clark breathed softly.

Bruce woke up again, after Alfred called him on his comm, letting him know Luthor was on the move. Bruce sat up, some. Clark was still asleep.

He was tired.

“Alfred… He’s on the move?” Bruce started to get up. “Got it… I’ll be going.” Bruce looked down at Clark laying against him. He admitted to himself, that Clark was cute when he slept. He would sleep with him later. But, right now he had to take of Luthor. He would come back and sleep with him, again. Just not tonight. It was fun, with Clark. Bruce remembered that night like never before.

He left Clark at his bedside. 

“Mmmm… Bruce.” Clark clutched the blankets around him, after Bruce left through his window, putting on his Batman cowl. Clark continued to sleep. He had sweet dreams, of him and Bruce that night. He moaned, in his sleep. “Mmmmm… Bruce.”

He smiled at him.

Bruce still remembered that night. “Clark, I’m ready.” he said to him, after Clark had walked out of the bedroom to grab pancakes for the two of them, after the battle with the All-American Boy. Clark sat in bed beside him. He started to eat his own platter. 10 pancakes stacked on top of one another made Clark feel like he was hungry. Alfred’s cooking was delicious.

He got some for Bruce, too.

Clark helped Bruce eat. With his broken ribs, Bruce couldn’t do much of anything. Clark helped him with sitting up, and even set his platter in front of him on a tray with Alfred’s help when he came into the room. Bruce waved him off. He ate, with Clark’s help. Alfred left the room soon enough, leaving the two young masters alone at Bruce’s request.

He shut the door behind him.

Bruce started talking. “I’m going to talk to you about my research.” he said. “About the Kryptonite. And me. All of that. Clark, are you ready? It’s going to be a long conversation.”

Clark looked at him. “You can talk to me, Bruce.” He held his hand. He helped him sit up inside of the bed, as he cringed. He was still in pain. “I’m here for you, I’m ready. I can handle it, Bruce. You can tell me anything. You know that,” He kissed him. Bruce made out with him. He licked him, as he pulled away. Clark tugged on his bottom lip. He kissed it. “You can tell me anything, Bruce. I’m ready. I’ll listen to everything you have to say.”

“Clark, I’ve been suffering from Depression and PTSD ever since I was eight.” he confessed to him. Tears welled up in his eyes. “Ever since my parents died…. I haven’t been the same. Alfred already got me tested. I’ve felt like a huge hole has been left in my heart. All of me died, that day. I can’t… I can’t get it out of my  _ head. _ I remember it all the time. I bury it. I relinquish it. But, it… still is  _ with  _ me. I’ve been taking medication for the past year now. And therapy. From Alfred. I feel comfortable with him. And he’s my family. And Clark Kent, you are my family.”

Clark’s eyes widened. “Bruce… Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he said to him. “I haven’t known what you’ve gone through, but I know that you’re suffering. I’m sorry.” His lips thinned. “I’m so sorry, Bruce. And I didn’t know that you were suffering, from so much. I’m so sorry, Bruce. I really am.”

“It’s fine now, Clark.” he said. “I’m healthy. And I’m taking care of myself.” Bruce smirked down at him. Clark looked up in his eyes. Bruce kissed him. He felt warm inside. Clark was his light inside of his life. “I love you, Clark Kent. From Smallville, Kansas. You’re my farmboy. Even though you’re really dumb, and highly irresponsible…. You’re my Clark Kent. You’re only mine. And you’ll be mine. Forever. I love you, Clark Kent.”

Clark smiled at him. “I love you too, Bruce.” His lip trembled, as tears fell from his eyes. His hair was a slick mess. He had a terrible bed head. Bruce didn’t. His hair was always neat and tousled. Clark leaned his head against Bruce’s neck, and squeezed his hand. “I’ll always be here for you, Bruce. Always. I’m so sorry you have to struggle. But, I’ll be here for you. Forever.”

“Good. And now that’s out of the way,” Bruce started to say, “We’ve got the Kryptonite situation to take care of. There’s been reportings and sightings of Kryptonite all across the world, for the past couple weeks. It’s increasing. And it’s not stopping. I don’t want you to get hurt. Kryptonite… ruins you, Clark. I’ve been trying to get down to the bottom of this, but I’ll need your help. The only person besides me that has a Kryptonite resource is Luthor.”

“And he’s in Jail.” Clark said. He went silent, for a moment. Clark spoke, again. “Bruce, I’ve come to think that all this Kryptonite…. needs to go away.” He looked down at his wrist. Then, he looked back up at Bruce. Bruce stared at him. “All this Kryptonite. It  _ hurts  _ me, Bruce. What if we just  _ destroy  _ all this Kryptonite? I can’t… the world can’t afford to have me down and out the count for days. This last time… with the All-American Boy. I can’t do it, anymore. I have to help myself. Kryptonite  _ needs  _ to be gone.”   
Bruce looked at him.

“Alright,” he said, agreeing. “We’ll get rid of all the Kryptonite in the world. You’ll need a reinforced lead-lined suit.”

Bruce had to heal for six weeks before they got started. Three of his ribs were broken. But, in the meantime, Bruce researched Kryptonite all over the world. It had grown in numbers. Clark helped Bruce heal. He helped him with anything he needed. He helped him bathe. He helped Bruce brush his teeth. He even did his hair, but Alfred got him out of the way, and did it for Bruce when he realized that Clark was making a hot mess with it. Clark even helped Bruce with eating. He visited him every day after work, and slept with him in his Manor, because he needed him too.

Bruce needed him, in that moment. He had told him. Him and Clark became close, in that time of need, when he spent it with Clark. He realized that Clark would do anything for him. Because he loved him.

They still had sex. This time, they had sex 1-2 times a week. Bruce usually laid on his back, and let Clark give him head. He didn’t try to move Bruce too much, because he was still healing. Alfred let Clark know how much a terrible patient Bruce was when Clark was at work and came to visit him after it.

Clark spent any moment he could with Bruce so they could be together. They watched Spongebob seasons in the room, when he came over to greet him, and pass time. Clark laughed at him, and ended up dozing off against Bruce’s shoulder, and Bruce finished all the episodes by himself. He didn’t tell Clark that he finished all of it. And when he woke up in the morning, he would ask Bruce—

“What happened in Spongebob…?” he would say, in bed. “What did Patrick do to him… this time? Did I miss it all that fast…? Really? I fell asleep.”

Bruce didn’t tell him that Clark fell asleep at the beginning. He let him sleep against him. Bruce was a night owl. Clark didn’t do too well in the night. But, he appreciate that Clark would stay awake with him after work, because he was tired. He didn’t need to sleep, or eat, but the fact that he did this with him made Bruce very appreciative of Clark’s life. He loved him.

Bruce finished healing after six weeks.

He and Superman started to clean up all of the Kryptonite, even at the price of offending Aquaman, when a large amount of Kryptonite was found beneath the ocean.

“What made you think anyone would want that?” Aquaman said, swimming in the deepest depths of the sea, with Bruce and Clark as they awaited his stalemate. Superman had just knocked out his flank with a single sweep of his laser vision. Aquaman stared at him. He wasn’t keen on Superman taking property from his ocean. Bruce watched him. “Except you. Didn’t think about that, did you?”   
Batman and Superman stared at him.

Neither of them had thought of it. Batman had thought about protecting Superman. He agreed, on the point that Superman could not be a symbol of hope and a hero when Kryptonite was irradiating all around the world.

A global effect.

And it all had led to Lexcorp, when Bruce did his research. Lexcorp was providing anyone that asked for it—including villains, that acquired it. That was how Amanda Waller got her hands on so much Kryptonite and repaired the All-American boy so quickly. Lexcorp had been producing Kryptonite at alarming rates to harm Clark. Superman knew he had a responsibility of saving the world, which was why he wanted a small quantity left of it just for Batman to keep for himself.

Superman loved him.

“Bruce, I’ve been thinking.” Clark said to Bruce, after those weeks of cleaning up the world from Kryptonite back to back. It had all been collected, and thrown into the sun. Bruce wanted the world to see. Everyone did, as the last remaining quantities of Kryptonite was destroyed. Superman resumed to being the Earth’s savior, again. He loved him. “I want you to have  _ this.” _

Clark held a black box made of lead in his hand. 

“It’s the last remaining source of Kryptonite.” he said. “You should keep it safe. And away from me. If something happens… then I want you to have it. The world needs to be safe. Just like me. And I know this secret will be safe with you. Like I am.”

He handed Bruce the black lead box. “Are you kidding?” Bruce grumbled in bed. “After all we went through to keep you safe from Kryptonite?” He looked at him. “You might want to back away. This could harm you.” Bruce opened the box. “After all the trouble we went through, Clark—”

It was a Kryptonite Ring.

“Oh, my god. Dammit, Clark.” Bruce closed the box, immediately. Clark came back into the room, after zipping out through the window. He climbed back into bed, next to him. Clark smiled. “What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you? A Kryptonite Ring? Seriously. The last source of Kryptonite is a Kryptonite Ring. I can’t believe you would do this.”

“Mhm. It should be safe, with you. Keep it.” he said to him. Clark smiled, looking away from him. Bruce looked into Clark’s eyes. He trusted him. “I trust you, Bruce.” Bruce trusted him. “I love you, a lot, Bruce Wayne of Gotham City.” Bruce loved Clark of Smallville, Kansas. He lived in Metropolis. He would always love him. Not there. But here, when they were always together. He loved him. “I want you to keep it. You’re the only person I can trust with this. And as a last line defense, against me… If something happens, I want you to be the person to do it. To stop me.. And when worse comes to worse, I want you to do it. I love you, Bruce. Do you… love me back? I know I’m dumb… Kryptonite Ring, and all.” He smirked. “But it’s  _ your  _ ring, Bruce. You’re the only one who has it. And my heart. I really love you, Bruce.”

“Alright, this officially trumps your dumb card, Clark.” Bruce looked at him, scowling. Clark had a goofy smile on his face. He was so young. And so dumb. Bruce nodded his head. “I’ll keep it. I’ll keep it somewhere safe. Where no one even knows. Just to protect you.” He smirked. “I do love you, Clark. Just now, you can be with me. If it happens, and our love is true and strong… I’ll protect you. Always. I want to show you something.”

Bruce got up from the bed. He put his black silk robe over himself, and his pajama pants. He slipped on his slippers. Clark put on his own drawers, and red robe. He put his slippers on, too. He walked down the staircase with Bruce. Bruce put on another layer of clothing borrowing a coat from the coat rack near the door, as it was Autumn outside. He showed him to the back of his graveyard, where Clark met his parents for the first time.

Bruce looked at them.

“Say hi to them, Clark.” Bruce said, finally. He shivered, in the cold. “They’ve wanted to meet you for awhile.” Clark stood beside him. Bruce continued talking. “These are my parents. Thomas and Martha Wayne. They died when I was eight,” He teared up. “I’ve struggled for so many days, so many nights, and so many years. And honestly, I know I’ll struggle with it until my death. But with you, Clark. I feel comfortable. I feel… at home. At peace, with myself, and them. I wanted to show them to you. I love you, Clark.”

Clark smiled at them.

“Hi, Mr and Mrs Wayne,” he said, goofy. He smiled at their graves. “I don’t know if you know this, but I’m your son's boyfriend. I’ve been dating him for two years,” He grabbed Bruce’s hand beside him. “But, I’m never going to leave him. He struggles. He misses you two, a lot. And I know you watch over him every day.” He grinned at him. “I’m going to make him happy. And make sure Bruce lives a full life. I’m grateful to you for giving the gift of your son to me. Thank you for being his parents.”

Bruce cried against him.

Clark held him in his arms. Bruce cried, in them. “I miss them a lot, Clark.” he said to him. “I’m always going to miss them. I loved him,” He smiled. “My dad, Thomas Wayne, taught me everything I needed to know about being well-mannered.” He stopped smiling. “And my mom, she taught me everything I needed to know about comfort and kindness.” He went silent. “I love you, Clark.”

“I love you, too.” he said. “Bruce.”

Bruce stood their with Clark, for a while. He cried against him, silently. His eyes were still wet with tears. And he knew that his parents no matter what, because Alfred told him, would always be proud of Bruce. Alfred had become a father figure in his life. He always had been. Alfred had raised him, since he was a little boy. Alfred was all he had. And then Bruce met the Robins. Batgirl. Batwoman. And Superman, last of all. These people were Bruce’s new family.

Superman was the love of his life.

“Let’s get you inside, Bruce.” Clark said. “It’s getting kind of chilly, outside.” He looked into the air, and scanned it. “I can see the molecules in the air’s density. You should come with me.”

Bruce nodded his head. That day, he and Clark spent the entire day inside. Bruce wasn’t busy, at that time. Alfred had cleared Bruce Wayne’s schedule. He left Bruce and Clark alone, for that night. The two of them watched Spongebob together in the living room, with Clark insisting that they watch it with hot chocolate and two blankets. Bruce listened to his heart, and snuggled up right next to Clark, tucking himself in.

“Dick used to like this.” Bruce told him. He took a sip from his hot chocolate. He let his lips rest against the rim of it. “I watched it with him. I didn’t like it. He was so persistent, about it. ‘Bruce! Bruce! Bruce! Watch Spongebob with me! I promise it’s really funny! It’ll make you laugh.’” He smiled at the thought of it. He laughed. “And Jason. He was such a rebel. Always will be. He loved action and crime shows. And movies. He didn’t watch them with me. But, he always wanted to. We stayed home like this, when he caught a cold. And Alfred made hot chocolate for us. Jason and I finally sat down and watched a movie, together. It was fun. Their good children. I love them all. And Tim.” He chuckled. “Don’t get me started on Tim. He was so serious about strategy. He didn’t like shows on TV. Or crime networks. He liked chess. Like me.”

Clark laughed at him. “You do like your chess.” he said. “Too bad you’re always one step ahead of me. I want to play—But, you’re too smart! I can’t,” He shut his eyes, pretending to be frustrated. He grinned at him, again. Bruce scuffed, looking back at the television. “You’re always like  _ five  _ steps ahead of me. C’mon, Bruce. I feel like I can do it, if you just let men win at  _ least  _ once.”

“Not a chance, Clark.” Bruce laughed. He smirked, below his hot chocolate mug. “Not a chance.”

Alfred watched the two of them, in the dark. It was good, that Bruce hanged out with Clark. He needed this light. He needed brightness, in his life. Clark really loved Bruce. He cared for him. Clark had become the one true love of Bruce’s life.

Bruce loved him.

And it was almost like Clark loved him more, back. Bruce knew that their love was equal. He kissed him in the bed, the day after. Clark rubbed his ass, as Bruce laid on his stomach, and kissed his lips. Bruce wore a black silk robe over his black lingerie. He had on a black lace wired bra and black laced garters, along with a black laced thong high on his waist.

He loved Clark Kent.

Bruce kissed him, again.  _ “Mmmm… Clark, I love you.” _ Bruce said to him, against his lips. He laid with Clark above the covers, as his lover was below them. Clark wore a strappy blue bralette that showcased his breast. He also had on a blue lingerie garter attached to a blue thong. Bruce liked it. Clark knew he really loved lingerie, on Bruce. He stroked his ass, touching him. Bruce hummed.  _ “MMmmm… Clark, touch me. There… Auhhhhh….” _

Clark started to stroke his asshole with his finger.  _ “Bruce,” _ he said against his lips. He touched him, with the edge of his knuckles. Bruce’s lips laid against his fingers. Clark kissed them.  _ “I love you, so much.” _

They made out all day, with one another. Bruce remembered when Clark and him consummated in the Batmobile. Clark was about to go out with Bruce, after the two of them finished work. Bruce took off his Batcowl. He took a look at his Batmobile on standby parked on the podium. Clark looked at him. Bruce’s face scrunched up. He was thinking.

Clark knew when he was thinking. “What are you thinking about, Bruce?” he asked him. He floated behind him, as Bruce stared at it. “You look like you’re in deep thought. Do you… want to talk to me about it? I can help, you know.” Clark smiled at him. Bruce thought about this boy scout of his. He huffed. “You can talk to me, Bruce. I’m your boyfriend.”

“I was thinking.” Bruce said. “That I never had a passenger in this Batmobile before. It has passenger seats in the back. I was thinking, that me and you…. Could have sex. In it.” Bruce smirked at him. Clark was surprised. “Let’s consummate in it, Clark.”

Clark grew all red.

He couldn’t believe his ears. “You want us… to consummate in the Batmobile?” he asked. Clark smirked. He couldn’t believe that Bruce wanted to try this. He grinned at him. “Okay, I’m in.” He agreed. “I’ll consummate with you, in the Batmobile. You haven’t taken me inside this model, before.”

Bruce grunted.  _ “Huh… _ I’ve taken you in those.” He pointed to the countless models of the Batmobiles that he had over the years inside of his cave. “And I can take you in this, Clark. You ready?”

Bruce popped the hood to it. He smirked, again.

He climbed in it, with Clark. Clark made his way onto Bruce’s lap, as Bruce shut the lid behind him. He started to make out with him, kissing him. Bruce rubbed his ass, and held him.

_ “There’s only one seat, Clark.” _ Bruce told him, as Clark sat on his lap, and kissed him. He broke away from him. His eyes reflected the red interface of the vehicle.  _ “So, you’ll have to ride me.” _

_ “Mhm. That’s funny.” _ Clark said. He kissed inside of his ear, and licked it. _ “I wanted to ride you, too...” _

Clark poked his ass out so Bruce could touch it. He gripped him, as Clark made out with him, and humped down on his erection. Bruce zipped down Clark’s suit from behind. Clark let him undress him in the vehicle. Bruce lubricated his fingers.

Bruce entered him with two of them.

Clark whined as Bruce fingered him. He moaned out. Bruce clutched his ass in one of his hands, as Clark sat on his waist, naked. He let Bruce touch his body, stroking down his skin with his fingers. He pulled them out of him, and began to lick them in between. Clark kissed them, and pulled them into his mouth, afterwards. He sucked on them deeply. Bruce unzipped his suit.

Clark sat down on his erection.

_ “Auh…! Auh…! Bruce…!” _ he moaned. He fucked down on him deeply as Bruce kissed his neck and licked his ear. He bit him, tugging on his skin, there. He licked him inside. Clark whined as he felt Bruce touch his ass, rubbing his hand against it. He gripped it. Clark let out a moan.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Bruce… I like it there…! Yes…! Bruce…! Auh…! Lick me...! Auh…!” _

Bruce licked his nipples.

_ “Bruce…! Auh….! I like that…!!” _ He leaned his head back as Bruce continued to suck down on him. He thrusted down on him, further. Clark’s skin was warm. He was always warm. He weighed more than Bruce did, but Bruce could carry him. He ran his finger along his asshole.  _ “Oh… Bruce…! I want it deeper… Please…!!” _

Bruce heard him moan.  _ “Clark… be quiet. Alfred might hear us,” _ he said to him below his lip, in a whisper. Clark continued to make out with him, silently. Bruce pulled on his lip. Clark felt Bruce grip his ass, arousing him. He moaned, to him.  _ “Huh… Clark, why are you so warm…?” _

Clark moaned against him.  _ “Auh…! Bruce…! Get in me, deeper…!” _ he moaned, aloud. He wasn’t quiet. Bruce didn’t like him to be. Clark kissed him, again.  _ “I want you in me deeper… Bruce…! Auh…! I want you to get inside me….” _

Clark moaned in his ear. He continued to ride deep down on Bruce, and moaning. Bruce thrusted deep inside of him, and pumped Clark’s waist as he leaned his head back, shouting with each deep thrust. Bruce heard him moan aloud.

_ “Auh...! Auh…! Auh…! Auh….!” _ Clark moaned, his tongue stretching outside of his mouth.  _ “Bruce…! Bruce…! I can feel you inside me…! Get in me deeper…!” _ He rubbed his dick against his prostate inside of him. Clark moaned, again.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh—!” _

They had sex with one another.

And Bruce remembered when they had sex in the Fortress of Solitude. Superman had shown Batman around in his Fortress. Bruce had been there many times, and was tapped into Superman’s security protocols. 

Except for Krypto.

Bruce was having sex with Superman, when it happened.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…!” _ Bruce moaned, on his waist. Clark was pumping him from below, on top of the ice sculpted surgical table. Krypto was fast asleep below them. Bruce wore his Batman cowl and cape, still. He was naked. His cape had insulating heat properties, and so did his cowl. He moaned.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…!” _

Bruce continued to have sex with him. He had sex with Superman many times inside of his Fortress of Solitude. It wasn’t his first time. Krypto was always around. He stood watch, as he was Clark’s last line of defense, and only defense besides the built in security in the Fortress that he had. Krypto always stayed around Bruce and Clark.

_ “Auh…! Auh…!” _ Bruce moaned, to Clark.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…!” _ He moaned louder, as Clark entered him deeper. Bruce clutched the cape around his shoulders, and warmed himself.  _ “Auh…! Auh…! Auh…! AUH…! AUH…!! AUH—!!!” _

Krypto woke up and barked at him.

_ “Arf—!” _ Krypto growled at him loudly, waking up. Bruce looked over at him. He couldn’t believe that Krypto had just  _ barked  _ at him. He  _ hated  _ Krypto. He always made a lot of noise. He wasn’t like Ace the Bathound at all. He wasn’t trained. Clark loved Krypto. He liked him, a lot. He was the best dog a Kryptonian could ask for.

Bruce hated him.

_ “Ahhh….  _ Krypto.” Bruce grunted underneath his breath. Krypto wagged his tail at him, his eyes bright. He was just like Clark. He was dumfoundly bright. He was really exuberant. And he literally didn’t think twice before he took action. Just like Clark.  _ “Bad _ dog….”

“Oh,  _ Krypto…!” _ Clark giggled, seeing him. “Good boy! You’re such a good dog…! You’re the best friend a Kryptonian could  _ ever  _ ask for!  _ Ha-ha!” _ Clark reached over, and began to rub his head. He scratched him behind the ears. Bruce watched Krypto's eyes close in pleasure. Bruce turned away. Clark and his dog were the last sole survivors from Krypton, besides Kara Zor-El, known as Supergirl. He had no evidence of Krypton besides the three of them. A boy, his cousin, and last but not least, a dog.

That’s why he hated Krypto.

“I can’t believe Krypto annoys you.” Clark talked to Bruce in bed one day when Bruce rested against him in the Manor. “I mean, I don’t understand. Krypto’s….” He paused. “Well,  _ Krypto. _ He’s a guard dog, and he does his best. I trust him, with my life. He’s come to save me countless times. He’s well trained.”   
“He’s  _ not  _ well trained.” Bruce barked at him. He was mean. “That dog has issues. Serious issues, Clark.” Bruce looked around. “Ace: He’s a very well trained dog. Ace: He won’t come into the room unless I ask him to. Ace: Doesn’t bark at us when we’re having sex.”

“Is that what it’s about?” Clark asked him. Bruce grunted, shifting against him in lingerie. Clark wore his own, too. It was a blue bustier set with garters and a silk blue robe. Bruce wore his own black set, with his own black silk robe. He laid against him, sighing. “Krypto barked at you, the other time. Yeah, it was funny, Bruce.”

“No, it  _ wasn’t.” _ he said. “Krypto is a very  _ mean  _ dog.”

“Krypto’s mean to everybody.” Clark explained. He rubbed Bruce’s back, against his lingerie beneath his silk robe. Bruce grunted warmly, feeling him. “He doesn’t like anybody. He’s even rough with  _ me.” _ Clark laughed. “I think he’s just showing his affection. Like me.”

Clark kissed him. Bruce groaned against his chest. “I love you, Bruce.” Clark said to him. Bruce was so beautiful. His eyes twinkled in a dark light. His eyes were a dark brown, and chocolate. Bruce liked chocolate. He remembered when the two of them were together as their secret identities in Metropolis, and Bruce took him out to get ice cream. Clark wanted him to try it with him, since Bruce didn’t get out, much. He had business, two days away from Gotham.

“I don’t have time for that, Clark.” Bruce told him, with Clark offering to buy some for him. It was from a street vendor, on the sidewalk. Bruce wore his black pinstriped suit and white undershirt with a black tie. He was sleek. His hair was smoothed to the side in a business manner, like always. He looked away from Clark. He walked away from him. “I don’t want any.”

Clark frowned. He held two strawberry with vanilla ice cream cones in his hands.

“Aw, okay.” he said. “I’ll eat them, all by myself then.” Clark looked away, stubborn. He was as stubborn, if not more, than Bruce was. Bruce stopped walking away. “You can… eat them later… I guess.”

Bruce paused. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

“Fine… I’ll take chocolate.” Bruce told him, finally. “Clark. Make it double, please.”

Clark’s eyes lit up. He was a young guy. He was bright. They had been dating for two years, and after that day, Bruce realized he had to indulge Clark because he  _ meant  _ it. Clark really meant anything he said. He was emotional, but sensitive. And stubborn. He was a light in Bruce’s life, that made Clark happy. And Clark made Bruce happy.

So Bruce took him out to dinner.

Bruce took him to a fine dining restaurant in Gotham City. Only the richest of the elite could enter and get on the waiting list. Bruce got them spots. He was a billionaire. He could get them anything. The table on the inside was prepared just for the two of them, and had a candle lit in the center. Clark wore his best suit. It was a blue pinstripe suit, with a white undershirt and red tie tucked inside. He was looking nice. His hair was combed and parted to the side. Bruce looked at him. He was beautiful. His big blue eyes shined through his glasses. Clark was the most beautiful creature Bruce had ever seen. He didn’t let his eyes stray away from his face.

He loved him.

“I don’t know what to say, Bruce.” Clark told him, cutting into his steak, looking around him, nervous. Bruce only smirked. He was used to this elite life. Clark wasn’t. Bruce almost laughed. “You’ve brought me somewhere on I date I’ve never been before. It’s nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bruce said. “You deserve it, Clark.” He looked up at him, from his shrimp scampi. He cut into it, with his fork and knife. He was well mannered, too. Clark couldn’t stop looking at him. Bruce was beautiful. His eyes were dark chocolate brown and shimmered off of the candle lights reflecting in the area. “I’d thought it was about time that me and you go to a nice restaurant, together. After the last time with the All-American Boy and we couldn’t go on our date, I owe you one. No fighting, no villains, just you and me, Clark. Just us, together. I love you, Clark.”

Bruce pulled out something.

“You’ve been my best friend for a long time, Clark.” he told him. “You’ve been there for me, and down on the count, when others haven’t. You’re my best friend. You’ve seriously made me love you, every day of my life. And you’ve made me hate you. All the time of my life. But, I love you, Clark. Ever since I met you for the first time, floating above your college building in your t-shirt and jeans, I could have never left you alone, again. You’re my love, Clark.”

Bruce got down on one of his knees.

Everyone in the restaurant gasped as they saw him get down. Clark teared up, watching him. Bruce opened his hand, and pulled out a diamond encrusted ring made with precious moissanite gemstones and pure silver with gold embroidered along the band. Light from the expensive jewelry box shined down on it, making the diamonds and moissanite sparkle. Everyone grew silent. Bruce smiled at him.

He proposed to him.

“Will you marry me,” he asked him, a twinkle in his eyes. Clark looked at him, crying. “Clark Kent?”

Clark nodded his head.

He stuck out his hand. “Yes, Bruce Wayne.” He covered his mouth. Tears rolled down his face as Bruce held his hand. He couldn’t stop crying. “I’ll marry you. I love you, Bruce.”

Bruce slipped the ring on his finger.

“Thank you, Clark.” Bruce got up from the ground. He brushed Clark’s fingers against his lips, and kissed him. His ring glistened in the light. He stood with him. He grinned wide. “We’re engaged, everybody. Thank you for going along with me. This is my fiancé, everyone, Clark Kent.”

Everyone cheered and clapped for the two of them. Clark couldn’t stop crying. He had tears in his eyes, still. He looked at Bruce. Clark stared in his eyes.

Bruce’s eyes twinkled and had tears in them.

Clark held his hands. “Thank you, Bruce.” he said, closely to him. “I love you, a lot. Thank you so much for this. I appreciate it.” He kissed him. Bruce felt himself grow warm, again.“I will always love you, forever, Bruce. Thank you.”

Bruce would always love Clark Kent.

In the morning, Bruce released a press statement after his marriage proposal at the fine dining elite restaurant. Paparazzi had snapped photos of him and Clark leaving the restaurant after their date, and entering a limousine. Clark had a ring on his left ring finger. Bruce had put it there.

Paparazzi had managed to catch a quick photo of them before they left.

The photo captured Bruce standing outside of the restaurant’s front entrance with Clark. He posed with him, holding his hand against his waist and hugged him. They posed with the ring. Bruce smiled, for the cameras. Clark was grinning, sweetly behind him.

The two of them left that night.

The following morning, Bruce walked outside dressed in a nice suit with Clark beside him, wearing a matching black one as Bruce confirmed the engagement.

“Yes, we’re engaged.” Bruce told the press outside his gate, as they frantically snapped photos of them, taking pictures of the newly engaged couple. Bruce smiled. He looked at Clark. “This is my fiancé, Clark Kent. I love him so much. Thank you for being in my life, Clark. I love you.”

He kissed him.

They were engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSS BABYYY YESSSS!!!! LMAOOO!!!! MY BOYS ARE ENGAGED!!!!!
> 
> YESSSS BABBBBYYYYY YESSSSS BRUCE PROPOSED TO HIM!!!!!! HE LOVES HIS MANNNN!!! LMAOOO LIKE BRUCE LOVE HIS MAN YA'LL LIKE WRITING IT I ALMOST TEARED UP BC BRUCE REALLY LOVES HIS SUPERMAN CLARK LMAO LIKE THEY GO THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER YOU GUYS LIKE OMFGGGG!!!!!
> 
> I'm crying tears like oh my goodness.
> 
> *The All-American Boy is a real character: He's introduced in the Superbat comic issue #48. So I wanted to add real elements of Batman and Superman, because their battle in Smallville the last time destroyed almost all of the small town.  
> *Kryptonite: Yep! All the Krpytonite is gone, except for Batman's Kryptonite Ring. Gay as hell. Like in the comics, Batman and Superman went and cleaned up all of the world's Kryptonite (Superman/Batman issues #44-50.) Like literally Lana Lang pressed a fucking button to activate all the Krpytonite in the world and destroy Superman. But Hiro Okamura's (Present toyman) Nanonites destroyed the Kryptonite before it could effect him. So Bruce and Clark literally went and threw it all and what they had left of it into the Sun. Bruce still has some. He's the only person on earth that still got some lol.  
> *Aquaman: Yeah, lmao. That happened during those acrs of the comic too when they were undersea and Aquaman caught them trying to take one of the largest pieces of Kryptonite left from the ocean and he fought them lmao. But Bruce and Clark were men on a mission lmao. They do not care about anybody lmao when it involves them.  
> *Jeet Kune Do: Batman's combat style! It utilized a combat style without using weapons. He uses this canonly.  
> *Batman's 192 IQ: Yep. It's real. Lmao like it's so sad bc in the recent comics one of the new robins asks batgirl and tim about the batcave and tim was like "That's what happens when you're a genius with an unlimited budget." That is so sad. Like Bruce is so smart and he's so weird. Lmao it's so funny seeing him socially lmao in the comics.  
> *Superman's mach 9350: I guess added up Superman can go at a speed of mach 9350. I believe it. He always has to restrain and control himself. He rarely goes all-out. Even then, Superman is really fast and strong.  
> *Superman's T-shirt and Jeans: So i guess in the New 52 version they made Superman get his Kryptonian Suit from Braniac's ship when he attacks Metropolis. But, before that he was wearing a T-Shirt with the Superman Logo on the front of it and some jeans with combat boots lmao. Bruce is referencing this when he talks to Superman about when they first met omfg.  
> *How they met: It happened in the comics when their friend Harry Garrison introduced the two of them and the scandal with his death happened, and Bruce and Clark teamed up as Superman and Batman. It actually took ten years in the comics for Bruce and Clark to get to know each other. For the purposes of the fanfiction, I shorted it down to 7 lmao bc Bruce needs time to warm up to someone.  
> *Krypto: LMAOOOO BRUCE HATES KRYPTO CANONLY LMAOO. LIKE IT'S SO FUNNY BECAUSE CLARK EVEN MENTIONS THAT BRUCE BRINGS UP KRYPTO IN CONVERSATIONS WHEN HE GETS ANNOYED. LOL.  
> *Superman's dick and Booty/Batman dick and Booty: OMFGG YA'LL HAVE YA'LL SEEENNNN SUPERMAN BOOTY? LMAOO LIKE IT IS SO BIG AND JUICY YEESSS LMAOO EVEN BATMAN BOOTY LIKE THEY BOTH FIT AS FUCK AND THEY BOTH WORK OUT SO THEIR BUTTS ARE JUST LIKE YESS GAWD OMFG. AND SUPERMAN DICK. I DON'T THINK YA'LL UNDERSTAND HOW BIG SUPERMAN DICK IS LMAO. LIKE I KNOW THE ARTISTS BE DRAWING HIM WITH THIS BIG ASS BULDGE AND I BE LIKE HMMM LMAOOO ALL THAT SPACE... FOR WHAT?! LMAOO A BIG DICK!!! LMAOO BATMAN TOO LIKE I KEEP LAUGHING WITH MY SISTER BC I WAS WATCHING CUTSCENES FROM ARKHAM KNIGHT AND LIKE BATMAN TACKLED SOME VILLAIN AND HIS DICK WAS JUST SWINGING IN THEIR FACE LIKE LMAO ALMOST TEABAGGING THEM OMFG. YOU CAN HAVE ARMOUR AROUND ALL YO BODY BUT YO DICK BULDGE? LMAOOO LIKE I COULDN'T STOP CRYING!!!! LOOOL
> 
> OMFGGGGG THOOO THIS CHAPTER WAS SO CUTE OMFGGG LIKE I LOVE WRITING WITH THEM OMFG LIKE BRUCE AND CLARK ARE JUST THE CUTEST THINGS IN THE WORLD OMFG.
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AGAIN!!!! MAKE SURE YOU KUDOS AND COMMENT! YO MONSTA DON'T BITE AT ALL!!!!! LOOOOL!!! I'M A NICE MONSTA AT HEART LMAOOO!!!!
> 
> MONSTA OUT!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, ya'll!!!!! What'd ya'll think???? Lmaooooo Like I really love Clark and Bruce because they so fucking gay and they make so much sense and they don't get inside of each other's way. Like yo they be bickering and fighting with each other and it be so motherfucking petty lmao like they so gay lmao like I can't STAND it lmao.
> 
> I got reasons as why I kept Lois. She is platonically going to always be Clark's friend. Like she has a sense of Justice in her that's unrivaled in terms of her freedom fighting. But, she literally just going to be a reporter. That's it. The issue I got with Lois is that she literally is only in Clark's life to be the damsel in distress lmao like she literally was made in a time where females and women were seen as dependent on men so now in the comics they have this issue of writing her to be not so dependent but when yo got a character that you made for that purpose it's hard to get them out of it. Aside from her being Clark's love interest, she got something salvageable, like being able to fight for others and seek the truth of justice by being a freedom fighter. Like you telling me this motherfucking woman scream falling off a building and Clark going to rescue her at a drop of a dime in the middle of saving people and war? That don't make no sense. Like both Bruce and Clark have a really strong sense of justice and love being heroes. So to do that is always out of character because that doesn't make sense, for Clark who always values heroes and being one himself. Like I can motherfucking go on fucking rant's why this shit don't work but literally Lois never gives Clark the time of day and he eats lunch by himself at his office. She literally only care about Superman, and that's why I really hate the entire plot line of the New 52 universe where new Clark from an alternate universe swoops in and has a fucking kid with Lois. Do not get me started on Jon cuz Imma do an entire tyrant rant like I am fucking holding myself back LMAO
> 
> Like this is me being restrained. Like the beast will be released--NOT TODAY. Lmao but motherfucking DC Universe pisses me off with Heterosexual culture nonsense. Like Batman and Superman gay. Like you motherfucking telling me Batman would fucking sit by any one else's side and dab their head with a warm towel when they sick as hell and losing their powers? Lmao they been gay since fucking forever like Imma go on forever about them lmao but I'll do it later. I really thank you guys for reading!!!!! LMAOOOO!!!! My rant is over!!!! XDDDDDD
> 
> I REALLY LOVE CLARK KENT AND BRUCE WAYNE!!!! THEY SO FUCKING CUTE YA"LL!!! LMAOOOO!!! I really love this series and this will be a canon continuation in these chapters lol.... SO MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!!!! WOOT! WOOT! I really thank you guys for reading! Thanks so much and remember to fucking comment and KUDOS!!!! LOOOOLL!!! I love Bookmarks and they are much appreciated. MONSTA DON"T BITE!!!!!! LOOOOL!!!
> 
> I really thank you guys so much for reading! And If you guys like my writing, you can read some more of it in my other fanfictions!!!!:
> 
> Arakita/Fukutomi (Yowamushi Pedal)-https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561784
> 
> Tsukasa Shishiou/Senkuu (Dr. Stone)-https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779189
> 
> Agon Kongou/Hiruma Youichi (Eyeshield 21 WOOT WOOT!!!)-https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115548
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR READINGGGGG!!!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!!!! THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN!!!!!!! I LOVE THESE TWO LMAO MY SUPERBAT!!!!!
> 
> MONSTA OUT!!!!
> 
> $PAPA MONSTA$


End file.
